King of Fighters XIV
by Miinerva
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo después de lo sucedido en el torneo King of Fighters XIII
1. Chapter 1

**King of Fighters XIV**

Los personajes pertenecen a SNK playmore

Capítulo I

 _"El final del King of Fighters XIII "_

Los aplausos y los alentos de aquella noche se escuchaban por todo el torneo King of Fighters, cada uno con sus banderines y carteles llamativos gritaban a lo alto a su equipo favorito. Las luces, las cámaras y sólo dos equipos llegaron a las finales.

Hero Team VS Yagami Team.

Anunciaron y el estruendo se oyó por todo el estadio, el ruido de las personas era para dejar sordo a cualquiera, los demás equipos eliminados estaban sentados en sus bancas que estaban cerca de la plataforma y de una pantalla gigantesca mostraba de a rato a cada uno de los participantes. De pronto las luces se apagaron y sólo quedó iluminada la plataforma dónde apareció Rose con un lindo y extravagante vestido rojo y con un micrófono en la mano tomando la palabra, todos guardaron silencio.

— ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la final del nuevo torneo King of Fighters! -Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y gritar entusiasmados. — les doy gracias a todos por haber venido y compartir de este famoso evento cada año y quiero agradecer también a los participante de cada equipo y a los organizadores que hacen posible este momento. Les deseo buena suerte a los finalistas y ¡que gane el mejor!

Más gritos y aplausos hacia Rose mientras los equipos finalistas subían a la plataforma y el público los recibió con un fuerte aplauso y chiflidos mostraban sus afiches a lo alto.

— Hero team vs Yagami team - anuncio el presentador mientras Kyo como sus compañeros saludaban a las personas a lo contrario de cierto pelirrojo que sólo ignoraba los gritos al igual que sus compañeras.

Hero team: 1° Benimaru, 2° Goro, 3° Kyo

Yagami team: 1° Vice, 2° Iori, 3° Mature

— Como pueden ver en la pantalla estas son las órdenes de pelea -dijo el presentador. — Le pedimos a los demás participantes que bajen para que empiece el combate.

Todos bajaron menos Vice y Benimaru. Iori antes de bajar le tomó del brazo con brusquedad.

— No olvides que Kyo es mío. -le advirtió, ella solo sonrió siendo sádica deshaciendose del agarre.

Los demás equipos que estaban sentados en sus bancas veían la pelea.

— Si no fuera por Kyo nosotros estaríamos en la final y no ese presumido. -se quejó Joe.

— Era lógico que ellos llegarían. -comentó Athena con una sonrisa.

— Ah, Asamiya ¿acaso no deseas ganar el KOF por primera vez?- Le preguntó Terry ambicionando lo mismo que Joe. Athena iba a contestar pero solo bajo un poco la vista.

— ¡claro que si! -se adelantó Kensou en decir. — No llegamos a los octavos de finales por nada.

Mai cómo Yuri gruñeron, aún no olvidaron que fueron derrotadas por Athena y siempre en cada torneo es la psíquica quien vence. En ese instante Athena se paró de golpe, tenía un mal presentimiento como si algo estaba por suceder.

— Athena ¿estas bien? -Le preguntó Sie preocupado.

— Tu también lo sentiste. ¿no es así? -Le dijo Chizuru a la psíquica quien asintió levemente y su atención se fijó en la pelea en la plataforma.

Ya Benimaru había derrotado a Vice sorprendiendo a todos y ahora era el turno de Iori Yagami.

— Eres una tonta. -le dijo con burla Iori a Vice quien estaba que la llevaba el diablo.

— Solo me confíe. -respondió furiosa.

— igual que el. -Susurró el pelirrojo viendo a su rival que también lo veía y sonrió con arrogancia.

La pelea con Benimaru fue rápida, había dejado al rubio con golpes, raspaduras y le había roto una pierna y al pobre de Goro inconsciente, era más que obvio que Iori quería ganar y pelear con su eterno rival. Kyo más que nada quería derrotarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a sus amigos, sabía que lo hizo aproposito para enfurecerlo más y lo logró.

Kyo se subió desafiante a la plataforma apretaba sus puños.

— Llego tu hora Kyo. -Habló Iori con burla

— No estás en posición de amenazas Yagami.. ya no tienes tu fuego. -Le recordó, Iori apretó sus mandíbulas maldiciendo a Crimson.

— Tu.. ¡Moriras!

— Eso crees.. -rió. — Entonces ¡Adelante!

Ambos corrieron a su encuentro empezando la batalla, todos los participantes se levantaron y se acercaron más para ver la pelea, Ash sonrió al verlos pelear con tanto furor, con tanta fuerza y agilidad como si dejarán todo y fuera el último.

— Vaya, ahora se porque son dignos de estar en la final. -Comentó King.

— Estoy de acuerdo, son increíbles. -Concordo Ryo viendo con asombro como se daban de piñas y patadas, cada golpe, cada ataque eran contrarrestado y después contraatacado.

Iori ferozmente le desgarró el brazo y Kyo pegó un grito usando sus llamas por primera vez en la pelea, con su otra mano llameante de fuego se lo clavo en el estómago mandando a metros de él, fue el turno de Iori en gritar de dolor.

— pero ¿que hacen? Van a terminar matandose. -hablo Mai horrorizada.

— Esa es la idea. -Contestó K' como si nada.

Athena se preocupó queriendo intervenir pero su maestro se lo impidió, ella lo miro sin comprender.

— Aún no, guarda tu fuerza para lo que viene. -le dijo.

— Que..

Luego vio a Iori levantandose, ese golpe si le había afectado, jadeante al igual que Kyo, lastimados y con sus trajes destrozados volvieron a gritar a correr a su encuentro cuando unos sujetos interrumpieron la batalla. Todos quedaron congelados menos los participantes KOF.

— pero ¿que está pasando? -Cuestionó Yuri mirando a los demás.

— Se paró el tiempo. -murmuró Andy sin entender.

Ninjas negros aparecieron de repente y se arrodillaron adelante de un sujeto vestido de blanco. Eran como cincuenta, vice reconocen a esos ninjas que llevaban el logo de los Hakesshu.

— ¡¿ustedes?! , ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-les reclamo la secretaria.

Ese sujeto de cabello claro río con gracia al ver las caras de las asesinas de Orochi, mujeres frivolas y enrrabiadas.

— ¿Ash Crimson? -dedujo Ralf.

— No, el no es Ash -aseguró Elisabeth —¿Quién eres?

— Bien, me presentare ante los tontos mortales Soy Saiki, el dios del tiempo y por supuesto más poderoso que todos ustedes gusanos repugnantes.

Todos apretaron sus manos como si estuvieran a punto de atacar.

— ¿acaso no saben dónde están parados? Están justo en el descanso de Orochi .-rió a carcajadas.

— ¿que fue lo que dijiste ? -murmuró Leona sin poder creer

— Así es, el torneo King of Fighters está construido sobre el descanso del gran Orochi y sus almas servirán para que despierte -reveló Saiki

Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por lo que escucharon , miedo, preocupación y horror en su miradas si Orochi despertará todo estaría perdido .

— Infeliz. -dijo Iori al borde de la furia .

— ¡Ataquen! -ordenó Saiki a lo que los ninjas se levantaron y saltaron, parecían acróbatas desparramandose por todos lados, comenzaron a atacar a los participantes.

Uno tomo a la psíquica desprevenida por detrás pero ella se anticipó con su aura psíquico lo mandó lejos, Mai con sus abanicos de metal golpeaba a varios dejándolos inconscientes , Iori desgarrando y por otro lado Kyo con sus llamas, Ralf con sus municiones, Leona con serteros golpes, terri con su puño y su fuerza , mari con sus llaves , Ash solo se defendía de algunos con sus flamas . Todos peleaban dando lo mejor de sí.

Saiki sintió un poder familiar cuando vio a cierta chica utilizar su espada psíquica contra los ninjas, sus movimientos y esa fuerza, ese valor, ese rasgo tan parecido a aquella guerrera que conocía del pasado, era ella su poder mismo la delataba solo sin sus armaduras.

—Maldita, tu deberías estar muerta -pensó Saiki con rencor y al momento ella lo miro confusa cuando la tierra se removió por un instante como si fuera un terremoto pero luego todo cesó. —Ya veo que tú también la sentiste Yamata.

Los ninjas fueron derrotados y voltearon a ver a Saiki que no se notaba nada contento.

—No se sientan tan fuertes solo porque derrotaron a un par de ninjas.-dijo viéndolos con repudio . —No son más que lacras.

Un sujeto grande y temible se puso delante de Saiki.

—Mukai ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ? -Le reclamó su amo.

—por favor, Milord, deje que me encargue de todos ellos. -respondió muy dispuesto.

Saiki sonrió sadicamente y con velocidad enterró su mano en el cuerpo de Mukai, rápidamente absorbió sus poderes.

—Esto es lo que pasa a aquellos que se oponen a mí y me desobedecen, y déjenme decirles que los días de este mundo están contados Jajaja

Una enorme y ancha puerta apareció y poco a poco se fue abriendo, Saiki se transformó a un ser rojo de un poder abrumador

—voy a matarlos a todos y con sus almas el gran Orochi volverá.

—¡Maldito !-grito Kyo.

—No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya.-le aseguró Chizuru

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, el primero que ataco fue Terry queriendo darle un golpe pero este lo tomo del mismo brazo y lo lanzo lejos, los Ikari no tardó en dar el segundo golpe pero con patadas y piñas los dejo fuera de combate, K' corrió con sus flamas y logró pegarle justo en el rostro pero de nada sirvió, el guante se rompió en pedazos y de un manotazo lo azoto contra las baldosas de la plataforma. Ni los abanicos de Mai, ni la poderosas bolas psíquicas de Kensou y Athena. Peleaban con fuerza y valentía. Iori y Kyo lo rodearon preparados para atacar pero era imposible. Saiki reunió una gran cantidad de energía oscura y se los arrojó a los demás competidores.

—Vaya, lo hacen bien pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme

—Milord, la puerta se cierra. -le dijo una de sus siervas, Botan.

Saiki se volvió a ver lo que sucedía volviendo a su forma original.

—Las esferas del tiempo -Susurró pensando quien pudo traicionarlo robando las esferas —¡¿QUE?! ¿porque está pasando esto? ¡ustedes! Gusanos inservibles ¡¿que me han hecho?! ¡MALDITOS! van a pagar todos, los voy a matar….UGHHHH ARGGGG

Ash apareció y absorbió los poderes de Saiki. Los demás no creían lo que veían, había absorbido a Saiki así como si nada y ellos que habían luchado con tanta fuerza.

—jejeje, por fin encontré una oportunidad para cerrarle la boca, este es el fin de la línea de sangre, ya me estaba hartando de sus cosas de descendientes, pura basura, jejeje

—¡ASH CRIMSON! no se supone que querías los tesoros sagrados, porque nos has traicionado. -le reclamó Botan.

—simple, odio que me den órdenes, pero está bien, ahora soy más fuerte jeje….UGHHHH

Un poder oscuro y lleno de maldad comenzó a cubrir a Crimson, ese demonio rojo volvió aparecer. Miro a Botan y lanzo sus poderes hacia ella desapareciendola sin importarle sus súplicas como si probará su nuevo poder. Todos vieron con sorpresa la escena.

—al fin, puedo usar este cuerpo, jeje, ahora nadie podrá detenerme ¡voy a matarlos a todos!

Ahora Saiki controlaba el cuerpo de Ash y más fuerte que nunca. Un aura inmensa rodeo el lugar y con agilidad tomo a Kensou y con la misma aura oscura y burbujeante absorbió sus poderes y lo tiro al suelo inconsciente.

—¡Sie! -exclamó Athena creando una gran esfera psíquica y arrojarsela. Saiki rió con burla y le arrojó sus poderes, ella asustada estaba a punto de recibirlo cuando fue empujada por Iori hacia atrás cayendo pesadamente arriba de ella salvandola, el poder paso de largo.

—Iori san, gracias. -le agradeció aun sorprendida.

—Ten más cuidando niña. -le dijo enojado levantandose del suelo.

Kyo furioso salto hacia Saiki dándole de piñas y patadas a pesar de las energías que perdió y que se encontraba en mal estado.

—Kusanagi, eres un tonto si piensas que puedes derrotarme. -se burló Saiki

—¡Malnacido! ¡Te verás con el puño de los Kusanagi!

Kyo se envolvió de intensas llamas acorralando al demonio que por primera vez sintió miedo a esa mirada asesina del Kusanagi quien reunió todo su poder en sus manos dio un giro memorable y arrojó sus inmenzas llamas ardientes hacia el demonio que como pudo logró esquivarlo pero las flamas llegaron a tocar su hombro produciendole un grito.

—¿Te quemaste? -Lo provocó Kyo al demonio quien con rabia lo miraba tomándose de la herida.

—Eso es Kyo ¡TU PUEDES! -lo alentó Terry con los demás depositando sus esperanzas en el.

Iori gruñó, su rival se estaba luciendo con los demás y no iba a dejar que se llevará todo el crédito, el también iba a pelear. Grito y corrió hacia Saiki para golpearlo pero este lo sorprendió tomándolo del cuello.

—¿Sabes cual es tu problema Yagami? Eres muy orgulloso y por ese simple detalle moriras. -Rió Saiki apretandolo con más fuerza, iba a matarlo si no se detenía.

—¡Oye! ¡Sueltalo! -Le gritó Athena queriendo enfrentarlo y le arrojó una esfera pero no le afecto en lo absoluto.

—¡Tu no te metas! A ti te dejaré con vida para que sea el gran Orochi quien te liquide, el jamás ha olvidado tu traición. -le aseguró el.

—¿Traición? -Repitió Athena frunciendo el ceño, no tenía idea de lo que hablava.

Iori volvió a gritar de dolor y todos incluyendo Kyo le arrojaban sus poderes al demonio, todos juntos y a la vez. Luces de todos colores y las llamas de Kyo en el pecho hizo que soltara al pelirrojo

—Estorbos ¿Aun siguen molestando?

—¡Ash! sé que estás ahí, por favor lucha contra él, no permitas que se apodere de ti. -Le gritaba Elizabeth

—Ah no te molestes querida, Ash Crimson ya no está aquí

—¡Maldito! ¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste! -Clamó Duo Lon.

—Acabemos con el de una vez. -Concordo Shen

Al mismo tiempo atacaron, ambos con sed de venganza por la muerte de su amigo. Saiki decidió dejar de perder el tiempo con esos dos y los envolvió con su poder maligno estrallendoles sus poderes y dejándolos agotados, sin energía.

—Tontos mortales, ¿aun no entienden? ¡Soy invencible!

—Ash, si me escuchas por favor ¡Despierta! -volvió a rogar Elizabeth

—Ya no insistas, y si tanto lo extrañas con gusto te mandare junto a él UGHHHH -se debilitó . —¿Que está pasando ahora? -se quejó

El cuerpo de Ash cayo al suelo inconsciente volvió a la normalidad y una luz blanca se apoderó del lugar, los gritos de Elizabeth se escuchaba a lo lejos Crimson se levantó y notó que enfrente de él estaba Saiki inerte igual que el. No había nadie más solo ellos dos, ya los gritos de Elizabeth no se oían.

—Ash, soy tu ancestro, soy un Dios, se todo sobre ti, entra a la puerta, conectaremos ambas eras así nunca moriremos, el futuro es nuestro, así que hazlo… -el chico rubio solo cerro sus ojos —¡¿Qué pasa Ash?! entra a la puerta, ¡HAZLO AHORA MALDITO IMBÉCIL! hazlo ahora maldito imbécil!, ¡hazlo!… ¡No la puerta se CIERRA!…¡NOOOO, no quiero MORIR, no!

— Dijiste que sabias todo de mí, entonces sabrás que me gusta este mundo tal y como esta, ya no volverás a hacer daño, tenlo por seguro, tengo que proteger este mundo, a todos los seres que lo habitan en ella, debo protegerlos de ti.

—¡Noooo! NO QUIERO MORIR, NO PUEDO MORIRRRR

Saiki había desaparecido y Elisabeth no dudo en correr a sus brazos mientras los demás se acercaban.

—Ash lo hiciste, ganaste. -Dijo con emoción Elizabeth

—Perdóname, Betty, mi plan no salió como lo esperaba, gane pero bajo un gran costo

—¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo-su cara cambio totalmente.

—Acabe con mi ancestro directo, lo que significa que nunca existí en este mundo, aun así, me llevare conmigo hermosos recuerdos, gracias por tu cariño y comprensión, sinceramente lo siento, gracias Shen, Duo Lon, me demostraron y me dieron su amistad a pesar de las circunstancias yo... Nunca los olvidaré.

—Tampoco lo haremos amigo -Se expresó Shen

—Dónde quieras que estés resaremos por ti. -Le dijo luego Duo Lon

—Kusanagi, siento querer robar tus poderes y a ti Yagami por quitartelo, Chizuru en Verdad lo lamento, a todos espero que algún día puedan perdonarme. -Hablo sinceramente Ash con pena.

—Descuida, lo importante es que lograste darte cuenta a tiempo. -Le dijo Kyo pasando una mano por su hombro.

—Gracias Kusanagi, cuida tu fuego es tu poder que muchos ambicionan.

—Lo se, protegere mi herencia con mi vida

—Solo espero que me regreses mi fuego niño. -Interrumpió Iori serio.

—Te será devuelto Yagami ten paciencia. -Sonrió Ash.

—En el nombre de todas las personas del mundo te doy las gracias Ash, por salvarnos. -Le agradeció Chizuru con una sonrisa

—Asi es aunque nunca lo sepan tu eres y serás un gran héroe Ash Crimson -está vez hablo Athena venciendo su timidez. El la miro detenidamente.

—Cuando estuve en el cuerpo de Saiki sentí un gran odio hacia todos especialmente hacia ti Athena, como si le hubieras hecho algo muy malo... También sentí el odio de Orochi, ten cuidado. -Le advirtió

—Es cierto niña, también sentí su odio. -Comentó Vice

—Ash yo... no entiendo yo no conozco a aquellos del pasado jamás lo había visto en mi vida.-Aseguró la psíquica .

—Ash, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, yo regrese por ti, vine por ti.

—Lo siento Betty, mi tiempo en este mundo se acabó, debo irme

Ash fue hasta ella para abrazarla pero ni siquiera pudo tocarla ya que desapareció dejando solo su esencia, todos olvidaron que alguna vez existió Ash Crimson, solo su amada Betty lo recordaría, todo regreso a la realidad como si nada hubiera pasado, el torneo prosiguió y el ganador término siendo Hero team y Iori recupero su poder también recordó a Ash como también Chizuru, sus amigos como Shen y Duo Lon, no entendían quien era el joven rubio aparecía en sus sueños y cuando iban a comer juntos sabían que alguien más faltaba en su vida.

Elisabeth volvió a Francia y mirando al cielo lo recordaba y nunca iba a olvidar a su gran amor mientras caminaba por ese pastizal del campo donde jugaban cuando eran niños.

—¿por que lo hiciste Ash? ¿por que?-una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y resbaló por su mejilla.

continuará!

Bueno espero que les allá gustado, como ven tienen algunos diálogos del video en YouTube del final de Ash para serlo más real.

Corregido! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

"La vida sigue"

Había pasado tres meses después de lo sucedido en King of Fighters XIII. Nadie recordaba a Ash, el guerrero que salvo al mundo de Saiki a excepción de Elizabeth, Iori, Kyo y Chizuru, para los demás era como si nunca hubiera existido.

El sonido del despertador hizo que Athena abriera sus ojos recibiendo al nuevo día, eran como las siete de la mañana, se levantó de la cama y fue al tocador para asearse.

Habia llegado ayer a Japón y hoy comenzaba su primer día en la universidad de Osaka. Luego debe ir a Satella dónde se reunirá con su representante para hablar del tema de la nueva banda que armará, ella quería a los mejores músicos con ella y efectivamente sería la solista de su banda que se llamaría "Miinerva" como la diosa de la sabiduría, su popularidad creció memorablemente y como el rock estaba muy a la moda tuvo que fucionarlo con el pop, aunque al principio fue extraño pero terminó gustandole la idea.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y abrió su closer seleccionando un lindo vestido azul marino corto y con volados tipo corcel abotonado y arriba una chaqueta del mismo color convinando con unos zapatos altos taco aguja, se vistió, se peinó dejando su cabello mojado, se perfumo y tomo su bolso de mano que contenía sus libros y bajo las escaleras dónde su fiel chófer la esperaba preparado.

—Buenos días señorita Athena, con gusto la llevare a su universidad. -Le dijo el chófer con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su sombrero sobre su pecho con respeto.

—Oh, no será necesario Ken hoy caminare. -Le dijo simplemente ella entusiasmada saliendo de la mansión.

Caminaba por las calles pensando como seria su primer día, sentía un poco de temor del como será, luego que terminó la preparatoria sabía que lo que venía no sería nada fácil.

Las personas pasaban apuradas por su lado y el tráfico de la ciudad hacían un ruido escandaloso, aun más una moto que no dejaba de tocarle bocina y ella voltio a ver lo que quería, se alegro a ver a su mejor amigo montado en ella.

—¡Kyo! -Lo nombró feliz caminando hacia donde estacionó el castaño y tenerlo frente a ella. —Que gusto volver a verte

—Lo mismo digo ¿Cuando llegaste? -Preguntó amablemente el.

—Ayer, iba a llamarte. -se adelantó en decir la chica quien se sintió incómoda ante la mirada de asombro

—Vaya, es raro verte sin tu traje de colegiala, pareces una..

—Mujer. -Adivino ella con una sonrisa.

—Si eh... ¿A donde te diriges? -Quiso saber.

—A la universidad de Osaka, es mi primer día. -Dijo muy contenta

—¿vas a seguir estudiando? -preguntó horrorizado.

—Claro ¿Tu no?-dijo ella como si nada

—Desgraciadamente si, Yuki me obliga a hacerlo. -suspiro en desacuerdo. —Quiere que me reciba de administración

Athena no aguanto y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

—Lo siento Kyo. -trato de dejar de reírse ya que a su amigo no le agradaba. —Pero tu odias las matemáticas y te cuesta mucho estudiar, me parece que Yuki te exige demasiado.

—Si, lo mismo me dijo Shingo también se rió de mí. -dijo a propósito y ella se apeno de repente

—Kyo, yo pienso que debes estudiar lo que a ti te guste, como algo relacionado con la literatura y el arte. -Le propuso ella y Kyo quedó pensativo no era mala idea.—O también tener tu propio taller de motos

—Yo trabajo en un taller desde hace tiempo para pagar mi universidad aunque Yuki no está de acuerdo, dice que no me espera un buen futuro si sigo arreglando motos -le confesó con tristeza, ella lo miro alentando su ánimo

—No te preocupes yo intercedere por ti, hablaré con ella. -le guiño un ojo, el la miro agradecido, su amiga siempre ayudándolo

—yo, no se que decir. -sonrío. —Gracias Athena -ella compartió su sonrisa abriendo aun más sus ojos acordándose de algo, miro su reloj.

—Oh por dios ¡Llegare tarde!

—¿Quieres que te lleve? -la invitó y ella miro la moto, era enorme, se atemorizo

—No, no gracias. -sonrio nerviosa. —Tomaré un taxi

—No seas miedosa Asamiya, sube de una vez. -le ordenó encendiendo su vehículo.

—Ok, ok. -tragó saliva subiéndose atrás y vio que el se coloca el casco. —¿y para mi? ¿No hay otro casco?

—Solo traje uno Athena, tranquila no pasará nada. -Le prometió

—Oh genial, si tenemos un accidente yo muero y el increíble héroe King of Fighters se salva. -dijo y Kyo rió por lo bajo

—Así es soy increíble. -dijo con arrogancia el arrancando a toda velocidad, Athena por instinto se pegó a el con un abrazo sonrojandose al máximo, aun Kyo despertaba sus emociones.

South Town ( Estados Unidos)

Mari entró al apartamento de su novio ya que se había ido por unas semanas a una misión con los Ikari y no lo vio desde entonces, camino por la sala abriéndose espacio a cada cosa o basura para pisar algo que debería ser piso y sus zandalias piso un pedazo de pizza de color verde y lo saco con asco limpiando sus manos con su ropa y escucho unos ronquidos que venían de unos de los sillones, vio a un niño de unos dieciséis años durmiendo con una consola en sus manos, de seguro uno de los vagos que su novio suele tratar. Mary apretó sus dientes y movió al chico hasta despertarlo, este abrió sus ojos al ver a la rubia.

—Señorita Mary. -Dijo exaltandose

—Ve a tu casa con tu madre niño. -le dijo enojada y el chico se levantó enseguida tomando su chaqueta salió disparado del apartamento

Otro ronquido se escuchó, este era conocido, miro hacia el otro sillón y efectivamente ahí estaba, acostado, semidesnudo y alrededor de él basura de comida rápida, durmiendo como un angelito. Una enorme vena apareció en la frente de la rubia, tomo uno de los vasos que estaban en la mesita sin saber que contenía se lo tiro en la cara

—¡TERRY BOGARD! -grito furiosa

—AHHHHHH….- fué el enérgico despertar del rubio tras recibir el líquido en su cara, al parecer era gaseosa

—¡LEVANTATE DE UNA VEZ! -volvió a gritar

—¿Mary?

—¡¿Quién más?!

—Por favor no grites. AUCH, me duele la cabeza -se sentó con el cabello revuelto

—Tu no CAMBIAS, sigues siendo el mismo vago que conocí -le reclamó

—Dijiste que me querías tal y como era -esticuló con mueca de dolor y a la vez que se sobaba la cabeza, se ponía de pie

—Ah por favor. -paso una mano por su pelo tratando de serenarse

—¿No estabas en una misión?

—¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar trabajando? -volvió a reclamar,Terry bajo la cabeza avergonzado, algo intuyo —¿Porque no me respondes?

—Me-Me despidieron -dudo en decir porque sabía que venía a continuación

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Mary yo..

—¡Otra vez Terry!

—¡Te juro que esta vez no fue mi culpa! Además en esta ciudad es imposible llegar a tiempo y con el tráfico las pizzas no llegan a tiempo -se escuso

—Ah ¡Ya callate! Y ¿Que es ese olor? ¡Como lo aguantas! -dijo tapandose la nariz

—Voy a buscar otro empleo y te prometo que esta vez lo cuidare

—Ahggg ¡Ya no me prometas nada! -lo apuntó con un dedo— Ya no creo en ti y será mejor que vayas pensando que hacer con tu vida porque ya no pienso seguir manteniéndote -y se dio vuelta enojada directo a la salida

—Mary, preciosa -la siguió hasta la puerta pero ella se fue muy enojada —¡Mary!

Southtown (Japón)

—¿No podías llegar más tarde Yagami? -le reclamó una joven piliazulada de cabello corto revuelto y ojos grises.

La chica se levantó de su sillón llendo hacia el pelirrojo quien apenas acababa de llegar, los chicos de la banda lo habían esperado horas para ensayar y la baterista del grupo estaba que la llevaba el diablo porque perdió más de tres horas esperando al pelirrojo y por culpa de esa tardanza dejo a su novio plantado.

Los chicos del grupo trataban de convencerla de su decisión pero nada lograron, ella era la líder del grupo y su representante no estaba muy contento con el comportamiento del pelirrojo estos últimos meces

—No pude llegar y punto. -la corto el mirándola desafiante cosa que la chica no se intimido

—¿Eso es lo único que tienes para decir? -Rió ella —yo te tengo está ¡Estás fuera!

—¡Tu no PUEDES echarme del grupo! -grito Iori asustando a los demás, todos sabían como era el pelirrojo y le temían

—Claro que puedo hacer eso Yagami y tu sabes muy bien que te lo mereces. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando nos abandonaste en varios conciertos? -le dijo la chica seria y Iori desvío su mirada —o ¿Cuando olvidaste las notas de algunas canciones? y pasamos vergüenza casi nunca vienes a los ensayos e ignoras a nuestros fans y ni hablar en los bailes dónde vamos a tocar siempre terminas destrozando el lugar y peleando con cualquier tipo que te provoca

—¡Bueno ya estuvo bueno! -la Interrumpió el —Me iré

—¡No! Iori espera eres nuestro mejor guitarrista -hablo su representante —Eres indispensable

—Nadie es indispensable Andrew -terminó diciendo el solista de la banda acercándose a Iori —Ya lo teníamos decidido Yagami lo siento

Iori sonrió con cinismo y salió de la sala de ensayo.

—Yagami ¡Espera ! -lo llamó su representante llendo hacia el

—No trates de convencerme -le advirtió serio

—No es eso, un colega está formado una banda de pop-rock con la famosa cantante Athena Asamiya -le informó pareció prestarle atención. Andrew le entregó una tarjeta que el pelirrojo tomo de mala gana —Ten el número de su representante para que te programe una entrevista y suerte Yagami

Kioto (Japón )

—Voy a comprar víveres que ya no hay -le dijo Andy a su novia dándole un rico beso y salir de la casa.

Mai apenas se fue tomo el teléfono y llamó a su cuñado, sonó varias veces hasta que contestó

—¡Terry! Soy Mai -saludo

 _"¡Cuñada! ¿como estas?"_

—Bien llamaba para recordarte la fecha de mí boda con Andy, el quiere que estés en ese momento y claro yo también -dijo con sarcasmo cosa que era notable, Mai siempre vio a Terry como un bueno para nada y este cómo una bruja que quiere cazar a su hermano

 _"Oh lo se cuñadita, tu siempre tan linda -está vez fue el quien utilizó el sarcasmo —y tu no te preocupes yo iré tras Andy si trata de escapar en el altar "_

—jaja que gracioso, es dentro de dos semanas ¿vendrás si o no ? -Fue al grano

 _"Si iré "_

—Bien y ¿como esta Mary?

 _"Pues... Peleamos -le confesó —Si llegas hablar con ella dile que la quiero y que está vez conseguiré un mejor empleo "_

—De todas maneras la veras en la boda... Y sobre trabajo porque no le pides a Athena he oído que busca integrantes para su nueva banda

 _"¿Enserio? ¡Yo puedo ser su baterista! "_

—Eso implicaría que te mudarias a Japón -hablo Mai con horror —creo que deberías considerarlo

 _"No hay nada que pensar Mai , llamaré a Athena en este momento y si todo sale como pienso me mudare a Japón con Mary "_

Terry corto y la castaña tragó saliva tan solo pensar en ver a su cuñado en su casa acostado en su sillón comiendo pizza semidesnudo jugando a la play la mareaba

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

 _"volvió"_

La psíquica llego a Satella y en la puerta de la sala de ensayo se encontró con su representante

—¡Athena! Que bueno que llegas. -le abrió la puerta haciéndola pasar primero —creo que ya tenemos a nuestro guitarrista

—Que bien -dijo ella entrando cuando vio adentro a un conocido pelirrojo, ella abrió aun más sus ojos no esperaba verlo y estaba frente de ella

—El es Iori Yagami, acabó de entrevistarlo es un magnífico guitarrista -le presentó

—Si, lo se Nick lo conozco -le sonrio —Hola Iori -san

—Hola -murmuró el

—Bueno Athena tu decides me llamas para confirmar el contrato -le informó saliendo de la sala, una vez a solas

—¿Que pasó con tu banda de Rock ?

—Son basura -dijo como si fuera lo más normal

—Ya veo ¿Porque quieres entrar a una banda de pop-rock? -le preguntó ella, Iori sonrió de lado finjidamente

—No creas que me gusta la idea de integrar una banda de pop-rock, de hecho no me agrada tu música J-pop

—Iori no me la pones muy fácil que digamos, necesito un guitarrista que ame la música tanto como yo -le dijo sería

—¿y quien dijo que no es así? -cuestiono para luego arrepentirse de lo que dijo —¿vas a contratarme?

—Primero tenemos que hablar de las condiciones

—Me largo -se dispuso a irse pero ella lo detuvo del brazo, Iori sonrió sabía muy bien que la psíquica terminaría accediendo, todos sabían que era el mejor con la guitarra, se giro volviendo a verla

—Tomemos algo en la cafetería de la esquina -le propuso ella tomando una de las carpetas que estaban en un pequeño escritorio, Iori asintió y ambos salieron de la sala

Mientras tanto ambos amigos platican en una cafetería

—¡¿Habla usted enserio maestro?! Athena me quiere como su tecladista -hablo Shingo muy entuciasmado, Kyo le sonrio amable

—Así es, le dije que eras el mejor y ella concordo pero quiere hablar contigo en persona -le respondió tomando un poco de su te

—Woow no puedo creer que vaya a tocar en su banda. -sus ojos brillaron con ilusión pero su expresión cambio cuando la ve entrando con el pelirrojo al lugar —Maestro ¿Acaso es Athena con...

Kyo voltio a verlos sentándose en una de las mesas

—Yagami -terminó diciendo mientras apretaba su puño debajo de la mesa ¿Que hacia su mejor amiga con su rival?

Cerca de ahí ...

—¡Bienvenidos!-sonrio la mesera con una libreta en su mano — ¿Que desean ordenar ?

—Un te por favor -respondió Athena mientras la chica escribía el pedido

—¿usted señor ?

—Lo mismo -respondió rápidamente Iori

—Bien ya se los traigo -volvió a sonreír la chica alejándose de la mesa

—Supe que también eres bajista y que sabes dominarlo muy bien.-Comentó ella

—También que son muy difíciles de conseguir -agregó

—No tanto como un buen baterista, además yo también se tocar el bajo y soy muy buena ya que aprendí de un buen amigo

—¿Kyo no es así ?-Cuestionó el con repudio

—Iori ¿cual es tu problema? -le preguntó sin maldad alguna —Se que amas la música y que cada vez que tocas un solo es como lo olvidas todo ¿No es así ?

Iori quizo responder pero no podía mentirle, ella era psíquica y conocía su vida. La mesera llego con la bandeja y le entregó a cada uno la tasa de te

—Que lo disfruten -dijo con amabilidad para luego marcharse

Athena volvió a retomar la conversación

—Lo único que te pido es que cumplas y no me falles por favor, esto significa mucho para mi -le pidió casi como un ruego, Iori asintió despacio dándole entender que estaba de acuerdo —Además mi música es muy buena ya que la escuchan muchas personas y no sería famosa si no lo fuera ¿Comprendes? -dijo muy orgullosa, Iori gruñó por lo bajo

—Prefiero el Rock pesado

—¿Te refieres a ese ruido espantoso que deja sordo a cualquiera ? -Rió con burla —Descuida será Rock y del bueno

—Más te vale niña -la miro fijó

—Soy Athena no niña Iori san y para tu información tengo 19 años y soy muy madura e inteligente a pesar de mi edad-le aseguró ofendida

—Eso crees -se burló ahora el

—Es porque no me conoces. -la terminó y suspiro tratando de no enfadarse. —bien contigo ya completamos la banda, Shingo Yabuki será nuestro tecladista y nuestro baterista está en camino a Japón es Terry bogard -le informó luego

—Bien

—Solo espero que nos llevemos y lo digo por Shingo, el es mi amigo -le recordó

—Ese idiota no me interesa, sólo dile que se aparte de mí camino -advirtió serio

—Solo espero no tener que terminar arrepetiendome

—ya deja el drama -Contestó con cara de aburrimiento

—Ok, le diré a Nick que prepare el contrato cuanto antes -terminó diciendo —Ahora disculpame pero debo ir a la universidad

—¿Quién te detiene? -inquirió tomando su te como si nada

Athena ignoro su mal humor, se levantó y salió de la cafetería, Iori Yagami sacaba de quicio a cualquiera

Mientras tanto..

Kula lo ve recostado al pie de un árbol y tenía sus manos detrás de la nuca que usaba como almohada. El la ve venir y sentarse a su lado

—K' ¿aun recuerdas cuando me salvaste en el mar? -se sonrojo bajando la vista —me estaba ahogando y tu te lanzarte, me salvaste

—Si -Contestó secamente —¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

—Haaa por nada es que... yo..-tartamudeo nerviosa

—sigues siendo una niña -Susurró con cansancio, ella bajo su mirada triste, aun no comprendía como podía quererlo siendo tan frío con ella y una idea cruzó por su mente

—K' quisieras ir conmigo al parque de diversiones -le dijo animada Kula

—¿Que te hace pensar que iré ? -Murmuró sin interés

—Vamos, K' te prometo que la pasaremos genial -lo ánimo

—Olvidalo -le cortó, ella suspiro resignada

El se sentó y nuevamente miro sus manos confundido

—Aún no entiendo como pude perder el guante en ese torneo -le replicó nuevamente

—y ¿como pudo desprenderse? Recuerdo que ese guante te ayudaba a controlar las llamas del Clan Kusanagi

—Eso significa una cosa

—¿Que cosa ?

—Que al fin puedo contener las llamas del idiota de Kyo Kusanagi -sonrio satisfecho y luego la miro encendiendo una pequeña flama —dime Kula que peor humillación que ser derrotado con tu propio poder

 _Francia, en la mansión Blanctorche._

Una vez más Elisabeth viendo las fotografías de niña regadas sobre su cama pensaba en el... En Ash, pero ahora en ninguna de sus fotografía aparecía el, era como si el nunca hubiera existido para nadie, ni para su mayordomo Jaques quien la consolaba cuando pensaba en ese joven que robó su corazón, ni consuelo ya tenía, nadie podría entenderla ¿Quién podría entender que extrañaba a alguien que ya no existe?

Solo tenía su diadema en sus manos lo único que quedó de él en este mundo.

Alguien tocó su puerta, era su fiel mayordomo.

—Señorita Elizabeth, ¿se puede pasar ?

—Adelante Jaques -le permitió levantandose de la cama mientras el entraba

—¿Si?

El señor iba a responder cuando algo captó su atención, era el diadema que su señorita sostenía en sus manos, lo había visto en varias ocasiones pero por primera vez se sintió extraño. Elisabeth se dio cuenta del interés que tenía su mayordomo en el objeto

—Jaques ¿Que sucede? ¿Recuerdas algo?

Ella esperaba atenta a su respuesta, el no supo como contestar se sentía inseguro cuando una imagen paso como rayo por su mente

—Siento que se lo había visto puesto a alguien familiar

—¿Que? -musito sumamente sorprendida —Tu... ¿Recuerdas a Ash?

—Ash.. -lo nombró pensativo —siento que ya lo había visto

Elisabeth abrió sus ojos con asombro, no era la única persona que lo recuerda

—No puede ser -susurro supuestamente el no tendría que ser recordado por nadie

—Oh por cierto Benimaru Nikaido la llama. -recordó —la espera en el recibidor -ella se quedó pensativa —¿Señorita?

Ella agitó su cabeza volviendo en sí, no quiso darle mucha importancia al asunto era previsto que el recuerdo de Ash dejaría secuelas.

—Eh si voy enseguida

El mayordomo salió del cuarto, luego de unos minutos entró a la sala donde el rubio la esperaba de pie mirando con atención una pintura y apenas notó su presencia se acercó a ella para saludarla

—Elizabeth ¿Cuanto tiempo sin vernos? -Sonrio

—Solo paso un mes Nikaido -le respondió con otra sonrisa

—Estoy en un certamen en París y decidí venir a saludarte -le informó sentándose en uno de los sillones —ufff necesito vacaciones

—Si entiendo que debe ser muy cansador caminar por las pasarelas todo el tiempo -se burló

—Oye, no es tan simple como insinuas -se quejó el ofendido, ella rió sentándose enfrente del modelo

—¿y como has estado?

—Muy bien, de hecho tengo novia -le informó algo sonrojado

—Vaya, al fin acentaste cabeza ¿Y quien es la afortunada?-quiso saber algo contenta

—Leona Heirden -reveló y Elisabeth se echa a reírse con ganas a pesar de la cara de molestia del rubio

—No se que es tan gracioso -ella dejo de reírse poniéndose sería

—Lo lamento, no pensé que ella era tu tipo

—¿Y quien es mi tipo según tu?

—Pues... esta Hinako Shijo, Malin, Mai Shiranui y porque no también la psíquica Athena Asamiya -nombró con ella viendo la cara del modelo

—No sabias que conocieras a todas esas chicas -comentó extrañado

—No las conozco personalmente pero he oído hablar mucho de ellas ya que están desde hace tiempo en los torneos King of Fighters -le aclaro ella

—Bien, admito que son bellísimas pero todas están con pareja... bueno no todas menos Asamiya y es intocable ya que es la mejor amiga de Kyo

—Si es cierto, ella es muy importante para el

—Bueno eso no te lo puedo asegurar

—Yo digo que si, aun recuerdo cuando Saiki le lanzó su poder y el quiso salvarla pero alguien más se le adelantó -recordó cuando Iori la salvo—luego enfureció y se enfrentó con Saiki

—¿Que ?-Cuestionó parpadeando varias veces —¿De quien hablas?

Elisabeth se dio cuenta que había hablado de más pero no perdía nada con decir

—Benimaru tu... -dudo en preguntar —¿Recuerdas a Ash Crimson?

El rubio se la quedó viendo algo incómodo ya que esperaba su respuesta con ansias

—De hecho.. Ash Crimson si... Creo que lo he visto en el último torneo ¡Si! El era amigo de Shen creo...

—¡¿Qué dices?! -se exaltó ella levantandose —¡Lo recuerdas!

Benimaru la miro algo asustado por su reacción

—Eh.. ¿Estas bien? -Se preocupó

—AHHHH -un dolor fuerte en el pecho la hizo flaquear y Benimaru con rapidez fue por ella y la tomo en brazos antes que se cayera, la acostó en el sillón.

Ella estaba en trance y sonreía

—¡Elisabeth! ¡Respondeme! -Desesperado la tomo del rostro para que lo mirara, unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica recorriendo su rostro.

—Lo siento... lo se -Susurró emocionada — volvió

 _Continuará_

 **¿Sorprendidos ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

 _"La Princesa del castillo de la Victoria"_

En un mundo totalmente diferente al nuestro...

—pero ¿Que es este lugar? -Susurro el chico mirando a su alrededor, donde sólo se veía hectáreas de pastizal verde moviéndose por el viento, hermosos jardines y árboles de frutas de todas clases cerca, un cielo de un color rosa claro y vio un gran palacio a lo lejos, se respiraba una tranquilidad, nada que ver en donde estaba. Se vio así mismo vestido de blanco y su cabello suelto.

—Hola Ash -le dijo una voz dulce detrás de él, se dio vuelta y se quedó asombrado de ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Athena? -la inspeccionó de pie a cabeza, vestía solo una hermosa bikini roja que remarcaban bien sus atributos, unas sandalias de tiras que llevaba atados como vueltas en sus piernas sus cabellos ondulados se movían al compas del viento, una llamativa corona con un par de alas pequeñas en un costado de su cabeza, una espada dorada que sostenía en su mano derecha y un pequeño escudo de forma de corazón sobre su otra mano.

—Princesa Athena -le corrigió la chica con una media sonrisa

Las luces se encendieron dónde aparecieron el mejor grupo de rock del momento y el grito del público, no tardaron en escucharse, el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica fue lo primero que escucharon y los fans gritaron emocionados, más las chicas al ver lo bueno y atractivo que era el pelirrojo.

Terry saludaba al público sonriente mientras que Shingo asombrado por la cantidad de personas que había y algo intimidado, todo era nuevo para el chico y tragó saliva llendo a su lugar donde estaba el teclado.

Una hermosa psíquica tomo el micrófono comenzando a cantar...

 _Mírame,_

 _Quien sabe a donde llegare_

 _Tómame,_

 _No hay suelo ya donde caer_

Días antes..

El ritmo de la música se oía por toda la sala junto a la música, una voz femenina y grave cantaba con fuerza. A los pocos segundos, la voz dejaba de cantar y las notas suavemente se paraba. Los miembros del grupo se miraron unos a otros, dejando los instrumentos en el suelo.

—Ha sido un buen ensayo. – admitió Athena – Bien ya estamos listos para nuestro primer concierto

—¿Nuestro primer concierto dices? -volvió a repetir Shingo desconcertado

—Así es chicos, el gran festival se celebrará como todos los años en la playa principal de Tokio, el festival de los festivales, nada mas y nada menos que "El festival Rock" -anuncio entusiasmada motivando a los demás

—Siiiiiiii -exclamó Terry

—¡Woow! no puedo creer que vaya a tocar en el famoso festival rock -apretó Shingo sus manos muy animado

—¿Nos regalaran entradas gratis? -Preguntó el baterista —Porque quiero invitar a todos mis amigos y también a Mary

—Claro, siempre regalan entradas -Contestó Athena —tienen que saber que habrán muchas bandas de todo tipo y habrá premios.

—¡¿Premios para nosotros?! -Interrumpió Yabuki feliz

—Así es las personas elegirán a los cinco mejores a través de mensajes de texto y ellos tendrán la oportunidad de realizar su primer video clip y un contrato discográfico y la mejor banda se llevará el Grammy -informó la chica y los chicos la miraron raro

—Un estúpido Grammy -comentó Iori con cara de aburrido

—Eh.. yo pensé que los premios eran dinero o viajes al caribe-se decepcionó Terry

—¿Que es un Grammy? -Preguntó Shingo

—Si lo se, no es gran cosa pero es más para presentarnos y que las personas nos conozca. -Dijo Athena tratando de convencerlos —El video clip y el contrato discográfico son para las pequeñas bandas de rock que apenas comienzan como nosotros

—No me compares con esos sin talento. -Le respondió Iori con frialdad —un video y un contrato lo puedo conseguir en minutos

—Con dinero es fácil asegurarlo -musito Shingo aunque fue escuchado

—Repite eso imbécil -lo quiso golpear el pelirrojo pero Athena se interpuso deteniendolo

—¡Ya! Somos una banda y como dije es para que las personas nos vean como grupo y fuimos invitados, soy la líder de "Miinerva" y digo que participaremos -anuncio la psíquica

—Bah -Iori le dio la espalda hundiendo sus manos en el bolsillos

—Está bien Athena pero no podemos ser "La banda de Terri" -sugirió el rubio

—Prefiero Miinerva -salto Shingo

—"La banda de terri" es mejor chico -lo quiso convencer el baterista

—¿Y porque no mejor la banda del Sol? -Inquirió Shingo, Iori se dio vuelta enseguida

—Ni lo pienses

Iori prefería el nombre ridículo que la psíquica que el sol que representa a Kyo Kusanagi

Athena los veía discutir por un nombre que ya estaba elegido y era el de ella.

 _Ven_

 _Llévame de dolor_

 _Que estas oscuro y no oigo tu voz_

 _Solo quiero respirar_

 _Tómame,_

 _Que el mundo se vino los pies_

 _Llévame_

 _Que hoy ya no me quiero esconder_

—Ahora si preciosa abre los ojos

—Oh por dios Terry -se expresó ella sorprendida al entrar al apartamento de lujo —¿Como hiciste para pagar esto?

—Le pedí un préstamo a Athena

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquila se lo pagaré cuando grabamos el nuevo disco y se venda como Pan caliente -le aseguró

—Terry -dijo en desacuerdo

—Seré un Rock Star Mary, y esto es el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida -se le acerco sonriente dándole un rico beso que su novia no se pudo negar.

 _Ven_

 _llévame del dolor_

 _que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz_

 _solo quiero respirar_

 _solo que la noche me va a matar_

 _dame un beso_

 _algo que me haga al fin regresar_

 _y llorar en tus brazos al fin_

 _que aun hay tiempo para escapar_

 _ven llévame del dolor_

 _ven, llévame del dolor_

 _llévame, llévame, llévame_

 _ven llévame_

Cuando terminaron el público grito el nombre de la banda a lo alto.

—¡Gracias! -Exclamó Athena sonriendo a sus fans saludando con la mano.

Horas después...

—Oh Athena estuviste sensacional -la alago Yuki cuando la psíquica se acercó a saludarlos

—Si es cierto Athena, felicidades -Concordo Kyo algo serio

—Gracias amigos -lo miro algo extraño al Kusanagi —¿Sucede algo Kyo ?

—¿Porque contrataste a Yagami como tu guitarrista? -se atrevió a preguntar apretando sus mandíbulas, Yuki lo tomo del brazo para tranquIlizarlo Athena bajo un poco su vista

—Lo siento Kyo pero el se ofreció y además que es un gran guitarrista, no pude negarme -explicó, Kyo tomo aire serenandose

—Esta bien, no tienes que explicarme, al fin al cabo es tu banda

—Kyo..

—Tenemos que irnos, adiós Athena -se despidió el alejándose junto con Yuki

Ella sabía que no le había gustado nada saber que Iori era parte de su banda.

En el castillo de la Victoria...

Los dos estaban en la entrada del castillo de la Victoria dónde la gran puerta de oro sólido que de inmediato se abre dejando ver a una joven vestida de blanco, parecía un ángel.

—Oh, su alteza ¡Bienvenida! -se alegro al verla su sirvienta haciéndola pasar junto con su acompañante a quien al reconocerlo se puso verde del susto —¿Sa-Saiki ?

—No Helene, el es Ash Crimson, su descendiente. -Le aseguró la princesa a lo que la chica respiro aliviada

—Pues por un momento creí que era ese demonio -rió a lo que Athena sonrió sentándose en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala

Ash quedó estático al notar lo enorme que era el castillo, parecía al estilo medieval dónde viven reyes como veía en las películas

—Helene ¿Podrías traernos algo de te ?

—Enseguida Princesa -salió la chica hacia la cocina. —Siéntate Ash -le pidió ella.

—¿Dónde estoy? -Le preguntó el acercándose a ella

—En mi mundo, soy la Princesa y este lugar es el castillo de la Victoria -le informó ella viéndolo directamente —Ahora ¿puedes sentarte? Me incómodas, el obedeció sentándose al cómodo sillón con almohadones suaves bordado de un color delicadamente dorado y justo enfrente de ella

—Te pareces a... bueno eres idéntica a..

—Athena Asamiya -acertó ella con una sonrisa —Así es soy su ancestro, así como Saiki fue el tuyo

—Tenias que nombrarlo -dijo entre dientes, ella se volvió sería.

—Se todo lo sucedido en la tierra y el sacrificio que haz hecho por los seres vivientes, es por ese motivo que le he pedido a Hades que te libere del mundo de los muertos y te trajera a mi

—¿Porque?-Cuestionó con interés —¿Como tienes esa influencia con el dios del inframundo?

—Mi querido Ash Crimson soy una diosa inmortal, así como Orochi y Saiki -le confesó a lo que él se levantó exaltado

—¿Que quieres? ¡¿Quien eres?!

—Tengo muchos nombres, los griegos me llaman Atenea, diosa de la guerra y sabiduría, los japoneses Benzai -ten del lenguaje y conocimiento y para los romanos Minerva, en fin soy la misma a los que adoran o alguna vez adoraron -se levantó también —Descuida se que gracias a ese par los dioses no somos vistos con buenos ojos, yo no pretendo hacer daño ni apoderarme de la tierra

—¿Entonces?-Dudo aun el

—Quiero ayudar, y necesito de tu ayuda también, es por eso que estás en este lugar.

—¿Porque quieres mi ayuda? -Quiso saber

—porque eres la única persona que puede regresar a la tierra y salvar nuevamente al mundo del descendiente de Yamata no Orochi

Ash abrió sus ojos sorprendido ¿Orochi tiene un descendiente en la tierra?

—No puede ser

—tienes que buscarlo y acabarlo con ayuda de los demás guerreros, es por eso que volverás y alertaras a los demás del nuevo enemigo -le ordenó la princesa

—volveré -sonrio asombrado y feliz por la noticia

—Ya están comenzando a recordarte Ash -le aseguró a lo cual el la miro con los ojos brillantes

—Gracias

—No me lo agradezcas, solo te pido una cosa... -Se puso sería de nuevo y Ash asintió

—Dime

—Quiero que protejas a mi descendiente, es a ella a la cual el heredero de Orochi quiere ya que el me odia -confesó irritada

—¿Te odia?

—Yo fui quien lo despojo del mundo de los dioses al igual que hice con Saiki es por eso que fueron a parar a la tierra a seguir haciendo maldades -dijo con enojo al recordarlos

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron aun más ¿Ella es más fuerte que Orochi y Saiki ?

—Yo iría contigo pero corró el riesgo de ser descubierta antes los humanos además que esta totalmente prohibido cruzarse entre ambos mundos aunque Orochi y Saiki desovedecieron esa sagrada regla yo no lo haré a menos que sea necesaria mi presencia

—Entiendo, prometo que la protegere

—Ya habían tratado de asesinarla cuando era niña arrojandola a un precipicio, la creyeron muerta pero yo la salve -suspiro —Saiki como Orochi la sintieron en el último torneo, saben que ella vive y no dudará en enviar a su heredero a cumplir su venganza.

—Ahora se porque Saiki la veía de esa manera.. ¿Como es el descendiente de Orochi?

—Supe que es un joven de unos veinti ocho años y lo reconocerás ya que es idéntico a Yamata -dijo con repudio al final

—Eso me borra de la lista a todos los guerreros Kof -rió a lo cierto

—Es astuto, sabe que en ese torneo lo reconocerán fácilmente y por eso nunca participó pero es fuerte y si Orochi lo ayuda entregándole parte de sus poderes están perdidos-terminó diciendo con tristeza— solo cuidada y dile que estoy muy orgullosa de ella y de su valentía, que la estaré bendiciendo desde aquí y asegurale que estoy de su parte - sonrío al final a lo que Ash asintió sin problemas

En ese momento entró Helene con la bandeja dónde traía los té y los dejo en la mesita

—¿Quieren algo más ?-Preguntó la sirvienta amablemente

—No Helene gracias -le contestó la princesa y la sirvienta salió de la sala

Ash la miro detenidamente

—Princesa ¿Puedo preguntarle algo ?

—Adelante -Contestó tomando su tasa de te a lo que él sonrió enrollando uno de sus mechones

—¿No tiene frío ? -Dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo a lo que ella se dio cuenta enseguida a que se refería

—Los dioses no tenemos vergüenza en mostrarnos mi querido Ash -le informó sentándose sobre el sofá mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te y le guiño un ojo

—Ya veo -susurro cerrando sus ojos algo sonrojado

 _ **Continuará**_

La canción "Llévame" pertenece a Kudai

Corregido! Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

 _"Entonces se cumple"_

Kyo se había estado arreglando para salir esa noche con su novia, la invitó a ir al cinema y luego pensaba llevarla a cenar a un bonito restaurante, ya había pasado más de una hora y nada que aparecía, le había marcado varias veces y tampoco contestaba cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó.

Sonrio sabiendo de quien se trataba, fue hasta la puerta y abrío.

—Yuki creí que llegarías mas temprano.– dijo haciéndola pasar y mirando esos ojos azules que no le decían nada

—Hola disculpa la tardanza es que me quede preparando el trabajo de la universidad, es para mañana y es bastante...

—¡Ya dilo! No puedes -se adelantó en decir

—Kyo, debo estudiar es importante para mi carrera. -explicó algo enojada —Algo que deberías hacer tu también

—¿Como que? -Cuestionó

—¡Eres un flojo! ¿Piensas que no se que reprobaste el final de contabilidad?-le reclamó al asombro del chico

—Yo...-bajo la vista —odio las matemáticas y cuentas no las entiendo

—Por eso debes estudiar más cariño o sino nunca llegarás a nada -le aconsejo ella tomando su mano, Kyo la miro no se atrevía a decirle que esa carrera no era para el

—¿Athena hablo contigo?

Yuki suspiro con cansancio y desvío su mirada.

—Si y no está de acuerdo, trato de convencerme que administración no era para ti y que te dedicaras a lo que tu quieres pero yo se que es lo mejor para ti.

—¿Alguna ves te preguntaste que es lo que quiero ser? -musito mirándola, ella se quedó en silencio y frunció el ceño

—Arreglando motos y escribir poesía no te llevará a nada Kyo, entiendelo

—¿Entenderlo? es lo que quiero ser y en vez de apoyarme tu...

El teléfono de Yuki comenzó a sonar interrumpiendolo, ella contestó enseguida.

 _"Hola Ami, si estoy llendo"_

Corto la comunicación y volvió a ver a su novio

—Debo irme Kyo, las chicas me esperan para estudiar.-rápidamente fue hacia la puerta pero el la detuvo del brazo

—¡Espera! No …deseas te o café

—Kyo, por dios debo irme

Nunca la sintió tan fría, el sonrió para fingir su tristeza, Yuki salió del apartamento sin siquiera despedirse

Apenas se fue dejándolo solo con un vacío en su pecho, se sentía dolido y a la vez amargo con un nudo en la garganta, no le gustaba está situación, las cosas con Yuki no daba más, ya ni siquiera se veían como antes, ni siquiera tenían relaciones, después del torneo ella cambio.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo escuchara y comprendiera, no con Shingo, era raro para el que su alumno lo viera mal y débil a pesar que fuera su amigo, solo con ella podría hablar de esas cosas, su fiel amiga y confidente, la única a la que confiaba y estaba siempre. Tomo su celular y marcó su número.

"Hola"

"¡Hola Kyo! ¿Como estas?"

"¿Estas ocupada?" -se notó triste y apagado

"No, ¿Quieres que vaya?"-presintio

"Te necesito"

"Bien, llevare la cena" -hablo animada cortando la comunicación

Kyo se sintió más aliviado, luego de unos minutos ella apareció en su puerta. Ambos se miraron y ella le sonrio.

—Traje pizzas -le enseñó las cajas en sus manos y Kyo de inmediato las tomo haciéndola pasar.

Luego de unos momentos, ambos habían terminado de cenar y se reían contando anécdotas cuando iban a la escuela recostados sobre el sofá.

—Shingo siempre quiso a Malin -le aseguró Kyo

—¿Enserio? Ella en la preparatoria lo molestaba y ahora están juntos jaja

—¿Como te está llendo en la universidad?

—Muy bien ya el próximo año podré diseñar mi propia línea de ropa y presentarla -le guiño un ojo —se llamará "Atenea"

—Pues buena suerte, te ira bien -medio sonrió pero notaba su tristeza y desánimo

—¿Que sucede Kyo? -Preguntó preocupada, el no contestó —Es Yuki ¿No es así? -acertó ya que se incómodo —Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, soy tu mejor amiga

—Si es ella, cambió Athena siento que ya no le importó -confesó

—Sabes que ella te ama...

—También ama su carrera y estudios, prefiere unos libros y me deja de lado.

—Hablas como si no te importará -dijo algo desentendida

—Ya me da igual si la veo o no, ya ni siquiera somos una pareja normal, ahora siento que la quiero pero no como antes es más...

—costumbre -terminó diciendo ella a lo que él asintió —Kyo... Tu ¿Aun la amas?

El se sorprendió a esa pregunta, no la esperaba y por primera vez no supo que contestar solo la miro a los ojos confundido, se detuvo para verla, confirmó lo hermosa que era.

Athena se incómodo sintiéndose rara, creyó que ese enamoramiento ya había pasado.

—Creo que ya tengo que irme -dijo levantandose del sillón igual que el saliendo de ese trance

—Si, claro -sonó nervioso y apenas ella dio unos pasos a la puerta tropezó y callo al suelo, las mejillas de Athena ardieron de vergüenza

—Maldición -murmuró mirando al piso encontrando el motivo por el cual ella se cayó, un trozo de alfombra levantado.

Como acto de reflejo Athena intenta acomodarlo, forcejea queriendo ponerlo en su lugar, Kyo se agacha y con un poco de fuerza bruta lo acomoda, ambos estaban arrodillados.

—Es la tercera vez de esta semana que me pasa -dice con irritación —Debo arreglarlo o va a volverme loco ¿Tienes una idea de con que mierda se pega una alfombra en...?-En ese momento alza la vista para encararla se detiene abruptamente a mitad de la pregunta, todo su cuerpo se tensa y el corazón de Athena se estruje sobre su pecho al percatarse de su cercanía, sus ojos marrones, su perfume que emana de su ropa invade sus sentidos, abrumada y confundida por el espacio tan diminuto entre ambos y lo único que podía pensar era en sus labios entreabiertos y en la intensidad con que la observaba y su atención en su boca y ella como acto de reflejo moja sus labios.

—Oh dios.. -susurra en tono salvaje y suplicante —Détenme

Ella no responde, no tenía el valor solo se quedó ahí viendo sus labios y el anelo en su mirada.

—Athena..

—No quiero que lo hagas -su voz sale valiente y decidida —No quiero que te detengas

Entonces se cumple...

Un sonido ronco brota de su garganta y en el momento en el que sus manos ahuecan su rostro, y su cuerpo se inclina otro poco hacia ella y su aroma la golpea de llena y su corazón golpea con fuerza, el no vacila, no duda simplemente la besa.

Sus labios suaves y mullidos sobre los de ella que la saca de balance la suavidad de su toque, no es un beso feroz, ni salvaje o desesperado, tampoco inocente pero sin embargo sus labios se mueven al compás buscando la suavidad de sus lenguas y la profundidad se construye poco a poco pero no aumenta la velocidad, la besaba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo como si no hubiese nada mas importante que colmar sus labios de su esencia y su sabor. Como si tuviera la plena intención de explorar cada rincón de su boca con su lengua y sus labios, Athena tiembla aferrándose a su cintura mientras saquean su boca lentamente.

Cuando se separaron lo único que era capaz de hacer ella era aferrar sus manos a sus muñecas y no era para apartarlo sino para mantenerlo ahí para ella. La frente de Kyo se une a la de ella y sus respiraciones se mezclan mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

—Quiero besarte de nuevo -pidió el

Sin querer arruinar ese momento ella planta sus labios contra los suyos, sabía que hacia mal y no le importaba solo quería disfrutarlo una vez más al chico que una vez estuvo locamente enamorada.

Kyo se aparta con brusquedad antes de unir su frente contra la suya, la vuelve a besar mientras que Athena trata de poner un orden al huracán de emociones que amenaza con destruir las murallas que se ha encargado de construir a su alrededor, su corazón ruge contra sus costillas y tiene miedo de que el chico que la sostiene con sus manos temblorosas pueda notar cuán afectada se encontraba.

Sus manos se aferran en puños a su playera negra y su cuerpo se estremece con espasmos suaves debido al contacto a su respiración caliente sobre su boca. Esto estaba mal, esto era perfecto, es lo que deseo siempre, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos se aferran a su cintura con más fuerza de la que espera de pronto su cuerpo se pega al suyo con brusquedad y sus palmas cálidas se deslizan a través de su blusa, un sonido ahogado brota de sus labios al sentir su contacto y enreda sus dedos sobre su cabello, su calor, suspiros, sus caricias desesperadas, su tacto áspero explora su cintura, su espalda, sus caderas y casi se avergüenza como su cuerpo se inclinaba buscando la tibieza de sus manos, su boca la abandona comenzando a besar su cuello con desesperación acompañado con el martillero del corazón de Athena.

Sus palmas se ajustan a su cintura uniendo sus cuerpos al extremo de sentir su deseo a través de sus vaqueros, esta temblando o quizás es ella, nada de esto tendría que estar pasando pero ahí estaba aferrada a su cuerpo y el sabor de sus labios era lo único correcto ahí mismo, sus dedos se aferraron a su cinturón que sostenía su vaquero y Kyo se apartó con brusquedad murmurando una negativa entrecortada.

Trata de besarlo una vez más pero se aparta para impedir que lo haga.

Entonces todo el hechizo se rompe y el dolor la invade en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo el calor previo se esfuma para dejar una horrible sensación helada en lo más profundo de su pecho

—No -jadea con vos entrecortada por el deseo —Así no Athena no de esta manera, no puedo traicionarla

Una punzada de vergüenza y decepción aparece en el interior de la psíquica pero se las arregla para mantener la sensación dolorosa y asfixiante a raya, el rechazo quema peor que las llamas de Kyo, se obligó a dejar de pensar demasiado en eso, ni siquiera le da dos vueltas al hecho que ni siquiera le ha permitido volver a besarlo.

—Lo-Lo siento -su voz sale insegura y avergonzada pero era capaz de apartar su vista a la de él.

El luce muy atractivo con su cabello revuelto por sus manos inquietas y sus labios rojos, su mirada nublada por el deseo y su pecho sube y baja con dificultad.

Sus ojos se encuentra con los de ella y en ese momento notó algo nuevo en ellos, su expresión cambio a ser ligeramente desesperada, entonces traga duro.

—No tienes una maldita idea de cuanto te deseo, Athena -dice con voz enroquecida

Un poco del dolor previo desaparece con sus palabras y el aun sostenía su rostro como momentos atrás

—Yo.. -dice sin saber que contestar

—No quiero conformarme con una noche -susurra interrumpiendola, ella lo miro sin entender —No quiero que me des una noche y que luego todo quede en la nada, tengo novia Athena debo terminar con ella para empezar algo-toma una inspiración profunda y se aparta un poco para mirarla a los ojos —y si te hago el amor está noche estaría traicionando a Yuki y me sentiría fatal.

Athena se sintió indignada y un tanto humillada pero trata de mantenerse inespresiva mientras pone distancia entre ambos, las manos de Kyo caen a sus costados cuando se alejó de su toque y luce herido por su gesto.

—Athena... -trata de llegar a ella una vez mas pero la psíquica no deja que se acerque es más se levanta del suelo.

—Adiós, Kyo -dijo ella antes de irse a lo que lo hizo reaccionar, aun estaba ahí quieto sin saber que decir o hacer.

Athena caminaba por las calles sin prisa alguna, pensaba en Kyo, el siempre fue muy bueno con ella, siempre mostrándole su apoyo, su amistad y a partir de esta noche todo cambiará, suspiro con tristeza, sabía que lo que dijo no era cierto, el no iba a dejar a su novia de años por un momento de locura, aunque para ella fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida.

De pronto se largo la lluvia con fuerza, no le importaba mojarse, ni tampoco trato de cubrirse, solo caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

—Athena... -escuchó a sus espaldas, se detuvo, era una voz conocida para ella y se dio vuelta para verlo, era un chico no más de veinte siete años, tenía ojos azules, su cabello era rubio muy bien atado en una coleta corta hacia atrás y la parte de la nuca rapada, delgado aunque lucia fuerte vestía una camisa blanca y unos jeans azul, no lo conocía o eso pensaba cuando unas imágenes pasaron por su mente olvidada, esas escenas que estaba pérdida de su memoria del último torneo —¿Me recuerdas? Soy Ash Crimson

—No puede ser... _Ash_

 _ **Continuará**_

¿Qué dicen le damos la oportunidad a Kyo Kusanagi? ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

 _"sección de fotos"_

En el restaurante del hotel de la ciudad estaba Ash comiendo con ganas una porción de torta de chocolate junto con Athena quien aún lo miraba con sorpresa no porque estaba vivo y regreso sino por lo que le acababa de contar hace unos minutos antes, el parecía estar tranquilo como si lo que le dijo no fuera de gran importancia.

—Con que existe un heredero igual a Orochi... Y quiere vengarse de mí porque me parezco a mi ancestro la princesa Athena, tengo un ancestro

—Así es -Contestó como si nada, ella parpadeo varias veces

—Hay que avisarle a Chizuru también a Kyo ¡A todos! -Exclamó preocupada llamando la atención del chico

—Y lo haremos después de comer mi chocotorta iremos a ver a Chizuru o mejor mañana tengo sueño -bostezo

—¿Mañana? Ash esto es importante -le recriminó

—Lo se, pero ya es tarde Athena y estoy cansado -se levantó de su asiento —Yo hablaré con Chizuru para reunir a los demás

—Está bien Ash. -Se levantó también y sacó una tarjeta de su bolisillo entregándole —Este es mi número, quiero que estemos en contacto

El lo tomo y lo miro un momento para luego verla, sonrió.

—Igualmente te hubiera buscado, ella me pidió que te protegiera

—Es... tan idéntica a mi? -dudó en decir

— físicamente si..

—Y ¿como es ? -Preguntó curiosa

—Es... algo sería, bonita y se viste como una guarda vidas de playas jajaja -salió riendo dejando a una confundida Athena

Al otro día...

—¿Kyo? -lo llamó Yuki abriendo la puerta de su apartamento y como no contestaba entró a su cuarto y escucho la lluvia de la ducha en el baño al parecer se estaba bañando

Ella suspiro y se sentó en la cama para esperarlo cuando vio la playera que uso ayer Kyo, notó en la parte del hombro una marca de labial rosa y lo tomo sorprendida pasando la playera por su nariz, ese perfume, ese olor lo conocía.

—Fresas... -Gruñó apretando los dientes —Athena

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana y la banda Miinerva entraban en un salón amplio en un penhouse, Shingo y Terry se quedaron observando todo, la habitación era fabulosa, muy lujosa e iluminada, había otras dos personas más las cuales les presentaron como Aio y Dan la chica era la maquillista y encargada de vestuario y el chico el encargado de las luces.

Athena y su banda se sentaron en uno de los sofás mientras veían a su representante dirigirse al chico de las luces y darle un par de ordenes.

— ¿Que hacemos en este lugar?- le preguntó Shingo a Athena en un tono de voz bajo, pues sentía que si hablaba muy fuerte incomodaria.

—¿No te dijo Nick? Modelaremos para una sección de fotos -respondió la psíquica

—¡Genial!

—A parte de ser un Rock Star seré también modelo de revistas -se entusiasmo aun más Terry

Iori solo se mantuvo serio sin decir nada. Nick junto a un fotógrafo volvió a los chicos que esperaban.

— ¡Bien! ¡Empecemos!—dijo el representante animado— Dan ilumina bien todos los lugares que te dije, Aio arréglalos, ponles los vestuarios que planeamos de los que nos enviaron y maquíllame a Athena de forma que parezca una verdadera estrella de rock sin ofender Athena pero debes cambiar tu estilo.

—Está bien Nick -acepto ella

Después de unas horas los chicos estaban listos vestidos y maquillados como estrellas de rock y el fotógrafo le daba órdenes como posar mientras sacaban fotos infinitamente. Terry mostraba sus palitos de la batería luciendose como también Shingo con su piano, Iori con su guitarra eléctrica pasándose al lado de la fabulosa cantante con su llamativo micrófono y por último la foto grupal de la banda.

—¡Perfecto ! Estuvieron geniales chicos -los felicito Nick al terminar

—Que bien porque tengo que ir con Rock a entrenar -dijo apurado Terry corriendo a los vestidores

—Ah... eso me hace acordar que tengo que ir con mi maestro -lo siguió Shingo también apurado Iori solo fue indiferente llendo a los vestidores

—Athena no olvides que tienes que quedarte para las fotografías del nuevo catálogo primavera -verano de fénix -le recordó Nick

—Lo se, no lo he olvidado

—Sabes que es importante hay un contrato de por medio -en ese momento el celular de Nick comenzó a sonar contestando la llamada mientras los chicos salían con su ropa habitual de los vestuarios

—Ok nos vemos Athena -se despidió Terry

—Athena si te llama Kusanagi chan dile que salí -hablo rápidamente Shingo mientras salía de la sala

— Tenemos problemas-dijo Nick acercándose a ella

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Athena

— El modelo tuvo un accidente en su apartamento y se fracturo la pierna así que no podrá asistir a la sección de fotos, lo peor es que no encuentro a nadie disponible, necesito hacer esto hoy, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hija y las fotos las necesitan para la está semana, el fotógrafo quedó de entregarle a fénix las fotos en tres días luego de editarlas- dijo frustrado

— ¿Entonces que haremos?-volvió a preguntar Athena pero esta vez se notaba igual de preocupada que Nick

Este bufo y se llevo las manos al rostro luego la subió hasta su cabeza y cerro los ojos como pensando, luego abrió los ojos de golpe cuando vio a Iori saliendo de los vestidores y lo miro.

— ¡Tu nos puedes ayudar!- ahora quien abrió los ojos de golpe fue el pelirrojo —Tu serás nuestro modelo

— ¿Qué?-Frunció el ceño

— Eres perfecto, tienes buen físico y eres atractivo, el adecuado para reemplazar al modelo que faltó -le explicó Nick

— ¡Yo no soy modelo!-volvió a replicar rápidamente Iori

— Eso no tiene importancia, cualquiera puede posar para una sección de fotos como lo hiciste recién con los chicos, solo haces lo que él fotógrafo te diga que hagas y listo

— ¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto la psíquica

— Absolutamente, Iori eres mi salvación, necesito hacer esta sección hoy, te pagare por ello lo que me pidas- le dijo Nick a Iori

—Olvidalo -le cortó el pelirrojo tomando su guítarra y caminando a la salida

Nick le hizo señas desesperadas a Athena par que lo detuviera, ella suspiro y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió llendo por Iori que caminaba por los pasillos

—Oye, solo serán unas fotos lo prometo

—No

—Y si.. -pensaba en alguna escusa cuando se le prendió la lámpara —Iori si tu me ayudas yo te revelare un secreto que puede interesarte

—¡Largo!

—Se trata de Orochi, se como liberarte de la maldición -respondió a lo que Iori paró en seco

—¿Que dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste si me ayudas te lo contaré todo -le dijo sería

—¿como se que no me estas engañando? -dudo el

—Yo no miento -afirmó ella —Además ¿Recuerdas a Ash Crimson?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver que ella también lo recordaba se supone que todos lo habían olvidado

—El volvió y esta en este mundo me dijo algo sumamente importante para todos

—¡Habla! -Exigió

—Ayúdame y te lo diré... por favor -le suplico haciendo puchero, Iori gruñó, no tenía salida

—Solo un par de fotos y me largo

—¡Si! Gracias Iori-san te debo una

—Lo tendré en cuenta -musito mirándola

Luego Aio los llevó de nuevo a los vestuarios, a Athena le paso un vestido color azul marino, de volados y cuello en V, corto y ajustado en los lugares exactos, y a Iori un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, un chaleco y saco igualmente negros y sin corbata. Cuando estuvieron cambiados procedió a peinarlos y maquillarlos, media hora después estaban listos en la sala frente al fotógrafo

— Excelente— dijo al verlos— Soy Akira -se presentó rápidamente ya que no lo hizo anteriormente — Iori siéntate aquí-dijo señalándole una silla en medio de la sala, de fondo había una pared blanca sin ningún adorno. Hizo lo que le pidió de mala manera — Athena siéntate en las piernas de Iori y pásale los brazos por el cuello, deja una mano sobre su cabello como si lo acariciaras y otra sobre su pecho, Iori tómala por la cintura -esto dejo atónitos a ambos, ya que no lo esperaban

Athena miro a Iori unos segundos antes de acercarse y hacer lo que él le pedía mientras se sonrojaba, cuando se sentó sobre el inmediatamente la tomo por la cintura, sintió como ella nerviosamente ponía sus manos donde el fotógrafo decía, no satisfecho fue hasta ellos y acomodo los brazos de Athena entorno al pelirrojo e hizo lo mismo con los de él en la posición que él quería— Acerquen un poco sus rostros- dijo aun moviendo sus cuerpos el mismo— bien, empecemos, eh Iori podrías cambiar tu expresión seria -le pidió y este se relajo un poco —Bien, bien

Dicho esto se alejo de ellos y tomo una gran cámara negra, se acerco otro poco y empezó a decirles como moverse y hacia donde mirar mientras no paraba de sacar foto tras foto. Cada minuto que pasaba ya Athena se sentia más relajada y tranquila.

Luego les pidió que se mirarán y fue ahí que el perdió la concentración, en esos ojos purpuras tan expresivos y ella en esa mirada inespresiva, sus ojos azules

— ¡Perfecto!- grito Akira y entonces ambos cayeron en cuanta de donde estában y de que estában haciendo realmente, así que rápidamente se separaron, Athena se levanto y se alejo un poco del pelirrojo — Realmente perfecto- volvió a repetir— hace mucho que no veía tal química, estas fotos van a quedar geniales, necesito que continúen así.

Luego le sacó un par de fotos individuales y otras de nuevo juntos pero de pie y no tan cerca cuando...

—¡Eres una zorra Asamiya!

—¿Yuki?

La pelo corto fue hasta ella soltandole una fuerte cachetada a lo que Athena la miro sorprendida, estaba realmente furiosa.

—¿Quién dejo entrar a esta loca? Llamaré a seguridad -hablo Nick tomando su teléfono

—Te acostaste con Kyo ¡Mi novio! -le reclamó ella sorprendiendo ahora a Iori

—No, no es lo que piensas yo...

—¡No trates de negarlo! Vi la mancha de labial en su playera y tu maldito perfume en su ropa -le reclamó al borde de las lágrimas —Eras mi amiga y te acostaste con mi novio

—¡No! No sucedió nada Yuki te lo juro -trato de explicar

—Ahggg ¡Callate! -grito histérica —Solo te advierto que no te lo dejaré para ti, el me ama y no me dejara por una cualquiera -dijo mirándola con desprecio —Tu no significas nada para el, solo se divirtió contigo pero ¡Ya se acabó!

En ese momento entraron dos hombres de seguridad tomándola de los brazos arrastrandola hacia la salida.

—¡Aléjate de él Athena! O te ¡Matare! -seguía gritando por los pasillos

Athena quedó estática en su lugar bajando la cabeza.

— preciosa ¿Te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó su representante preocupado

—Lo siento Nick, debo irme -dijo con voz quebrada entrando a los vestidores

Esa misma noche en su apartamento Iori tomo su guitarra para comenzar a tocarla, cosa que al hacerlo comenzó a entonar una melodía, de golpe esa psíquica de nuevo en sus pensamientos, su rostro, sus ojos, su aroma al tenerla tan cerca y soltó la última cuerda haciendo que un rayo se creará.

Iori soltó la guitarra mientras se levantaba de su sofá confundido, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para darse cuenta lo que le sucedía, le gustaba la chica mas de lo que imaginaba pero se cuestionaba como podía gustarle si se había acostado con su rival, tan sólo imaginarlo juntos le daba asco, le dolía y sentía un odio infinito.

El timbre de su apartamento sonó y era raro cuando nadie lo visitaba, abrió la puerta y se asombro al verla a ella.

— Se que es tarde pero es importante -le dijo Athena mirándolo, el asintió haciéndola pasar a la sala

—Habla

—Se trata de lo que te dije a la mañana de Ash y Orochi, iba a decírtelo cuando terminará con las fotografías pero... -suspiro

—¿Te acostaste con Kyo? -Preguntó sin pensar Iori maldiciendose después, que le importaba si se acostó o no con su rival

—No. -respondió triste —pero si fuera por mi hubiera pasado, el me detuvo

Iori rió con ironía apretando sus puños.

—Pero no viene hablar de mi vida privada Iori sino de Orochi-esto captó la atención del pelirrojo —existe un heredero de Orochi en este mundo, es idéntico a el y es mortal

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

"Elian Hall, el heredero de Orochi"

—Ash Crimson vivo en este mundo gracias a tu ancestro y existe un heredero de Orochi en la tierra -Repitió Iori lo que le acaba de decir Athena

—La humanidad una vez más está en peligro, hay que reunir a los demás para prevenirlos -le sugirió ella

—Si mató a ese heredero la maldición que lleva mí familia por años al fin se acabaría

—Ya no tendrías que buscar a Kyo para asesinarlo, además quien te asegura que al hacerlo tu maldición se iría -comentó ella pensativa, Iori la miro molesto y sonrió con burla

—Al contrario, mi objetivo de asesinar a Kyo es personal, es mi rival, mi enemigo a muerte -le aclaro firme y una gran tormenta se desató afuera con toda su intensidad; afuera el viento aullaba arrastrando consigo el agua, y el frío. Las ventanas del departamento temblaban como si fueran a estallar en cualquier momento.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme -se levantó del sofá

—¿No escuchas los truenos niña? -le cuestiono serio —Te quedarás está noche. -se paró llendo a su habitación y abrió su cajonera, no se molestó en encender la luz para elegir su ropa, tomo una camisa negra y se la entregó —el baño está al final del pasillo

—Iori... gracias pero llamaré a un taxi además no quiero molestarte -se apeno ella

—No molestas -hablo sin pensar maldiciendose por lo dicho ya le pasaba seguido y eso lo enojaba —haz lo que quieras -dijo al final como si nada llendo a la sala donde ella lo siguió y vio como se metió en otro cuarto.

Athena quedo en el medio de la sala con la camisa de Iori en sus manos, el había actuado con amabilidad a dejar que se quedara en su apartamento, aunque no era muy común en el, Iori siempre resulto ser un antisocial sádico ante todos y ahora con este comportamiento solo la confundía, otro relámpago se escuchó con fuerza y pensó en aceptar su ofrecimiento y quedarse por esta noche, volvió a la habitación de Iori y cerró la puerta para cambiarse, prendió la luz, la habitación era muy espaciosa, cómoda y sobretodo lujosa, se cambió rápidamente, la camisa del pelirrojo le quedaba bien, lo suficiente para taparla, era de una tela suave y delicada, hasta le daba pena estropearla acostadose con ella, aun así lo hizo.

Cuando iba apagar la luz notó antes un papel doblado en la mesita de noche, lo abrió para ver de que se trataba y se asombro al leerlo, era poesía o la letra de una canción era lo más lógico y no estaba nada mal y era extraño que algo tan profundo saliera del pelirrojo, la inspiración llego y recordó la guitarra de Iori sobre el sofá de la sala, salto de la cama y fue hasta ahí, la tomo y se sentó tratando de buscar las notas correctas para la letra convinando con su nueva música, comenzó a cantar.

 _Recuerdos que llevo en la piel_

 _En noches frias del ayer_

 _Tu sombra que amo mi fe_

 _No existe un nada que perder_

 _Solo quiero ver la noche pasar_

 _Y en su oscuridad_

 _Y entre los infiernos (Amor)_

 _Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar_

 _Ser la luz del tiempo_

En ese momento la puerta de la puerta se abrió y vio a Iori que salía de ahí.

—¿Que haces? -Le cuestiono, pero no se lo dijo ni serio ni enojado, se acercó y Athena tragó saliva pensando que se vendría el fin del mundo.

—Iori yo...

—Hazlo de nuevo -le exigió como solía ser el y la psíquica no tardó en volver a comenzar a tocar y cantar.

 _Recuerdos que llevo en la piel_

 _En noches frias del ayer_

 _Tu sombra que amo mi fe_

 _No existe un nada que perder_

 _Solo quiero ver la noche pasar_

 _Y en su oscuridad_

 _Y entre los infiernos (Amor)_

 _Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar_

 _Ser la luz del tiempo_

— Nada mal para ser el comienzo -concluyó el a lo que Athena sonrió complacida entregándole la guitarra, Iori la tomo y se acomodo a su lado tocando las mismas notas que Athena y ajustando algunas cuerdas y comenzó a tocar nuevamente, ella prosiguió cantando el coro al compas de la música.

 _Dejame gritar (No hay vuelta atras)_

 _La vida matar (Que importa ya)_

 _Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)_

 _Llegar hasta el final_

 _Dejame volar (Sin regresar)_

 _No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)_

 _Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)_

 _Ir hasta el final_

 _Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar_

 _Recuerdos mil sueños_

 _Que se apagaron con el sol_

 _Sin nadie sin nada_

 _Que me ilumine el corazon_

 _Solo quiero ver la noche pasar_

 _Y en su oscuridad_

 _Y entre los infiernos (Amor)_

 _Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar_

 _Ser la luz del tiempo_

 _[Coro]_

 _Dejame gritar (No hay vuelta atras)_

 _La vida matar (Que importa ya)_

 _Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)_

 _Llegar hasta el final_

 _Dejame volar (Sin regresar)_

 _No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)_

 _Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)_

 _Ir hasta el final_

 _Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar_

— Woow está canción es genial, me encanta. -dijo entusiasmada— Solo falta perfeccionarla con la banda y ¡Listo! -Iori solo la escuchaba— ¿Te imaginas un video clip con este tema? Además cantas tan bien

— Tu también haz mejorado -susurro el mirándola

— Bueno yo... tome clases -confesó apenada — antes de formar la banda me prepare bien un año, es por eso que estuve desaparecida profesionalmente

— ya veo... -murmuró y sus ojos se fijaron en su camisa que ella llevaba puesta ella, sin querer en su escote desviando su mirada y la psíquica sonrrojada se lo tapó con discreción

— Bueno... me voy a dormir -dijo mostrándose natural mientras se levantaba — Buenas noches Iori-san

— descansa -Contestó despacio viendo como entraba a su cuarto

Está noche, como todas las noches, Chizuru se dirigió al salón de ceremonias del templo. Tenia que ofrecerle sus respetos a los dioses protectores, y en sus manos llevaba algunas varillas de oloroso incienso, junto con una pequeña lámpara de aceite dorada.

Su pelo negro, lacio, caía sobre sus hombros y espalda. Contrastaba de forma hermosa contra el blanco de su traje. Esa ceremonia era algo que hacía siempre, por obligación y costumbre, a solas. Era como un pequeño momento en que podía olvidarse de todo, para relajarse oliendo el incienso, su mente abandonando las preocupaciones mundanas.

Era por eso que se sorprendió tanto al ver una sombra esperando dentro del salón. Sentada sobre sus piernas, dándole la espalda, justo frente al altar.

Entró en silencio, sus pasos cortos, sin sonido. Quiso preguntar qué hacía ese intruso allí, pero se dio cuenta que era alguien que conoció, alguien que recordó días atrás. El al notar su presencia se levanta dándose vuelta.

—Ash -musito sorprendida

—Que tal Chizuru -sonrio

Buenos Aires, Argentina

No era lo que esperaba, jamás pensó que su primo desconocido, el heredero de Orochi viviera en un lugar como este.

Las casas eran sencillas, con las paredes pintadas de blanco y la laca partiéndose.

Una mujer de piel morena y con una ropa un poco descosida pasaba por ahí así que se acercó.

— usted dígame ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Elián Hall? -pregunto la joven con algo de asco al verla

La señora la examinó de pies a cabeza.

—Siga por allí derecho, cuando vea una casa de color celeste gire a la derecha, es la única casa que hay por ahí -y sin más se fue.

La joven siguió las direcciones que le indicaron pero antes de llegar a la casa de Elian un sujeto, con olor a alcohol y cigarrillo se le acercó.

—Hola preciosa -dijo mirándola —sabes, nunca había visto una cosita tan linda como tu corazón, mi casa está ahí... Ya sabes podemos... -se acercó un poco más por lo que tuvo que pegarse a la pared pero éste puso sus brazos a los costados de ella para que no se pudiera escapar —pasar un lindo rato -susurró.

Ella estuvo a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas cuando...

—Aléjate de mí prima Milton -demandó.

Aunque ella no lo podía ver porque el sujeto cubría todo el panorama, sabía que se trataba de él.

—¡Tu prima! -exclamó escéptico —. ¡Já! No me hagas reír Hall, ¿cómo una preciosura de sociedad va a ser tu pariente si no eres más que un simple albañil? -dijo riéndose —estás desquiciado

—Pues así es -le dijo la chica con todo el asco posible hacia el sujeto — Ahora largate o vomitare

—¿Y si no? ¿Que? -pregunto riendo.

— imbécil -rugió el joven antes de embestirlo por un costado.

Por lo ebrio que estaba el sujeto fue fácil para Elian dejarlo noqueado en el suelo. Luego miro con reproche a la chica.

—¿Que haces aquí?

—tu... ¿Me Conoces?

—Eres Rose, la hija de mí difunto tío Rugal, te veo en la televisión como anfitriona en los torneos King of Fighters junto con tu hermano

—Vaya... Tu sabias de mí y yo no tenía idea de que existias.. -Hablo sorprendida fijándose en el quien llevaba un pantalón desgastado, una remera blanca. Su cabello era corto y oscuro, sus ojos de un color dorado.

—¿Que haces aquí? -volvió a preguntar presintiendo, sabía que la familia Bernstain estuvieron involucrados con aquel dios

— Tenemos que hablar Elian

—¿De qué?

—De tu ancestro... de Yamata no Orochi

—Bien, entra -dijo abriéndole la puerta.

La casa era humilde, los sillones desgastados de un color azul horrendo, las paredes de color blanca es decir negro de lo manchado que estaba y sólo tenía dos puertas, supuso que una era la cocina y la otra su habitación.

— Siéntate -pidió limpiando un poco con su mano una parte del sillón— habla -dijo trayendo un cajón de madera y poniéndole al frente de la joven en donde se sentó.

—La llegada de Orochi está cerca... —dijo y su preocupación fue evidente.—Tranquilo no debes temer

—No le tengo miedo -reveló con seguridad

—¿Sabes quien eres Elian?

—El heredero de Orochi, lo se porque el mismo me lo dijo

—¿Como?-Cuestionó sin entender

—El me visita en mis sueños. -murmura pensativo —me dice que tengo que erradicar este mundo por completo, que es mi responsabilidad acabar con los humanos que están destruyendo nuestro planeta y que un día de estos ambos nos convertiremos en un solo ser

—Es por eso que estoy aquí.. -Respondió Rose, Elían la miro sin comprender —Lo invoque varias veces hasta que me escuchó.

—¿Porque ?

—Venganza. -Dijo rápidamente —Quiero acabar con la vida del hombre que mató a mi padre

—Kyo Kusanagi -comentó a lo que ella se sorprendió

—¿Lo conoces ?

—No, pero se quien es como también a todos los participantes King of Fighters, el me los hizo ver... Es como si ya los conociera a cada uno, sus historias -suspiro —y no se porque pero ya los odio

—yo igual, hay que unirnos Elian es por eso que te busque, Orochi me pidió que lo hiciera... Acabemos con esos luchadores

—¿Que me estas proponiendo?

—Que te vengas a vivir conmigo a Japón, te prometo que no te faltará nada y se te dará la herencia de tu padre

—¿Que herencia?

—Hace poco descubrí que mi tío antes de morir dejo una herencia y te dejo a ti como único heredero. -Le informó

—Eso quiere decir...

—Eso quiere decir que eres rico Elian, muy rico ya no tienes que vivir en esta inmundicia -dijo con repudio mirando a su alrededor

—¿Rico ? -Sus ojos brillaron con ambición y miro sus manos sucias —lo tendré todo

—Eres un Bernstain y el heredero de Orochi, lo tendrás todo poder, dinero...

Continuará

"déjame gritar" (canción) pertenece a Kudai


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Los ruidos de la ciudad la despierta después de una larga noche para ella, se remueve un poco en la cama y sus ojos se fijan en el techo, se sentía tan cómoda que ni ganas de levantarse pero también tenía hambre y debía ir a la universidad, sin más se levantó, fue al tocador para hacerse y se puso su vestido con volados rojo y su chaqueta negra, la misma que llevaba ayer, lo bueno era que el tiempo mejoró, solo estaba nublado. Salió ya lista de la habitación y como no vio a nadie fue hasta la puerta de salida cuando...

—¿te vas?-la voz ronca de Iori hizo que pegara un salto en su lugar

—¡Iori! Por dios no vuelvas a asustarme así -dijo tomándose del pecho ya que su corazón latía rápidamente por la impresión

—Lo siento -susurra, Athena se da cuenta que reprime una sonrisa —Si me esperas tomo una ducha y te llevo a tu casa

Es ahí que ella se da cuenta de la falta de ropa de Iori, su torso completamente desnudo y sudado como si acabará de meterse a la ducha, su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo físico sumado a la capa de sudor en su frente que le hace pensar que estuvo haciendo ejercicio, no pudo evitar mirarlo más de la cuenta, usa también un short corto hasta las rodillas que deja ver sus pantorrillas fuertes.

Cuando sus ojos se fijan de nuevo en su rostro el arquea una ceja divertido, al parecer notó la inspección de Athena sobre el y las mejillas de la psíquica ardieron.

—No, no es necesario Iori-san voy a la universidad

— No veo tus libros

—Los deje en mi loquer pero... -Mira su reloj se le hacía tarde —está bien te espero

Iori parece satisfecho a su decisión y entra al baño de su habitación. Athena se sienta en el sofá mientras lo esperaba cuando un tono de llamada desconocido invade el apartamento, le toma unos instantes para reconocer que se trataba del teléfono de Iori que estaba en la mesita y se acerca para ver de quien se trataba y el nombre Chizuru saltaba en la pantalla, sabe que no debía contestar un teléfono que no es suyo pero sin pensarlo tanto lo toma y contesta.

—¿Si?-Dijo con hilo de vos

—¿Athena? -La vos sorprendida de Chizuru, jamás pensó que la reconocería

—Si soy yo...

—Vaya, no lo esperaba -rió —y ¿Iori?

—El no está en este momento.. Chizuru Ash ¿te busco?

—Así es, se trata del heredero de Orochi-hablo sería y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo —será mejor que vengan al templo ya avise a los demás

—Estaremos ahí -le aseguró cortando, aun tenía el celular de Iori en sus manos cuando el apareció lo noto pero no le importó sino la cara de preocupación de Athena

—¿Quién era?

—Chizuru... Se trata del heredero de Orochi. Hay que ir al templo

 _Dos años antes..._

 _Las nubes de color rosado claro y tonalidades ligeramente rojizas, de formas rechonchas y alargadas cruzaban lentamente el cielo azul oscuro del día que terminaba. Elian miró a su hermosa novia y sin necesidad de aclarar nada más le dijo:_

— _Mañana soplará el viento con fuerza._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? preguntó sorprendida la chica_

— _Simplemente lo sé -llegó la respuesta. —Cuando era niño, me tumbaba sobre la fresca hierba del campo y el cielo estaba igual que hoy. En ese momento una voz me dijo estas mismas palabras pero yo no sabía de quien se trataba, el caso es que tuvo razón, al día siguiente un frío viento helado soplaba con fuerza. Recuerdo que sonreí por un instante... una sensación de alegría recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me sentí pleno de vida...fue una sensación muy extraña..._

— _Vaya... esa voz era Orochi ¿No es así? -preguntó a lo que él no respondió pero eso solo fue su obvia respuesta._

— _¿Quieres ir a la playa? -Hablo de repente con una sonrisa_

— _Si... ¡Si! -dijo feliz_

 _Mas escenas..._

— _Elian cariño ¿Te has quedado dormido sobre la arena? - Le dijo moviéndolo un poco— ¡Vamos! Despierta_

— _Estoy despierto -gruñó a lo bajo a lo que ella sonrió, era tan pura y hermosa que iluminaba su mundo_

— _Entonces ven ¡Te perderás la playa!- Lo tomo de la mano obligándolo a ir con ella a las orillas del mar con toda la emoción del ambiente, el solo bufo._

— _¡Woow !_

— _¡No es para tanto!_

— _¡Es el paraíso!- vio como jugaba y lo invitaba a su lado. Su corazón y todo su ser latió con fuerza. Ella lo era todo._

— _Abril -susurro_

— _¡Elian, elian!- gritó su nombre mientras aun reía…_

—Elian, elian - regreso al presente y vio a Rose mirándolo preocupada

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién es Abril?

—Eso no te interesa-dijo enojado —¿Ya llegamos?

—En una hora -le respondió desconcertada por su reacción

Iori y Athena llegaron al templo dónde los esperaban los demás chicos King of Fighters, entraron y los vieron a algunos sentados en una larga mesa de roble como Mai, Andy, Terry, Mari, Ryo, Kyo y Kula y otros parados como K', Ash y el equipo Ikari, la sacerdotisa Chizuru en la cabecera, algunos se extrañaron al ver a la psíquica llegar acompañada por el pelirrojo como Kyo quien no pudo sacar su mirada de ella.

—Siento llegar tarde ¿Falta alguien más?-Preguntó Athena

—Solo ustedes-respondió Mai quien estaba junto a su marido

—Ha -dijo la psíquica algo nerviosa sentándose a la derecha de Chizuru y Iori se sentó sobre el marco del gran ventanal, serio como siempre.

Chizuru tomo la palabra...

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos les diré que no es casualidad que hallamos recordado a Crimson-todos voltearon a verlo como si vieran a un fantasma aunque estaba algo cambiado—La Princesa Athena del castillo de la Victoria lo envió, ella es una diosa poderosa de otro mundo desconocido y el ancestro de nuestra compañera Athena, Ash nuevamente volvió para ayudarnos a salvar al mundo de un nuevo peligro "El heredero de Orochi"

Esto preocupó a todos aun más a Iori y Kyo.

—pero es mortal, es un humano como nosotros -comentó Athena

—Aún no deja de ser un peligro -hablo Ash llamando la atención —la princesa no me enviaría sino fuera importante

—Tiene razón, Ash el es el descendiente de Saiki y aún así nos causó muchos problemas.-Les recordó Kyo a lo que los demás acintieron comprendiendo

—Además que logró controlar los poderes de un Dios como Saiki -Concordo Ryo

—Gracias -les dijo el francés con sarcasmo

—No hay que confiarnos, no sabemos si Orochi se comunica con el y este esperando en atacar. -Tomo nuevamente la palabra Chizuru

—y ¿como es el? Para reconocerlo -preguntó Ralf

—Es idéntico a Orochi, los que estuvieron en el año 97' lo recuerdan cuando se remarcó en el cuerpo de Chris -respondió la morena

—yo no estuve en ese entonces -le recordó Ash

— Su cabello es plateado, ojos rojos y tiene un tatuaje en todo el pecho y parte del cuello. -le explicó brevemente Leona bajando un poco la vista

—Me es difícil creer que exista una persona igual a Orochi caminando por las calles -comentó Mai cómo si se tratara de una locura

—Pues cree mujer -le dijo K' quien estaba recostado sobre la pared y escuchaba a los demás

—De seguro debe tener nuevos aliados -hablo también Kula queriendo participar

—Y hasta puede ser más fuerte -exclamó Terry

—¿Tienes miedo Bogard? -Cuestionó divertido Ryo

—¡Claro que no!

— ¿Ustedes creen que se presente en el próximo torneo?-Pregunto Mari a lo que los demás se quedaron callados

Mientras seguían discutiendo el tema del heredero de Orochi, Athena tuvo una visión, un presentimiento, vio al heredero en un avión acompañado de Rose.

—El mal se acerca a Japón -hablo y todos volvieron a quedar en silencio y las miradas en ella quien estaba pálida

—¿Dijiste algo, Athena? ¿Tuviste una visión? -La interrogó Chizuru

—Si... El heredero de Orochi está muy cerca y es igual a ese dios-informó tragando saliva —Lo vi acompañado por Rose

Todos se quedaron atónitos sin saber que decir.

—Yo seré quien lo derrote. -hablo por primera vez Iori apretando sus puños —Me lo debe

Después de tanto sufrimiento a causa de su maldición que el mismo dios impuso sobre su familia, debía pagar y ahora que estaba más cerca que nunca no perdería la oportunidad de acabarlo con sus propias manos.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una joven desesperada junto con Benimaru.

—¿A-Ash? -abrió un poco mas sus ojos sorprendida

—Betty... -suspiro el francés llendo hacia ella y sus ojos se cristalizaron

—¡Ash! -se abalanzó hacia el para abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos, no le importaba que los demás la vieran sufrir —No puedo creer que estés aquí... pensé... pensé

—¿Que no ibas a volver a verme?

En ese momento dejo de llorar soltandose bruscamente de él y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

—¡¿Porque lo hiciste grandisimo idiota?! -le reclamó furiosa

Los demás la miraron confusos por su cambio de emociones mientras que el solo la miro con asombro y le sonrio como si nada.

—Lo siento...

Benimaru carraspeo dirigiéndose a Chizuru y los demás.

—¿Como es eso que existe un heredero de Orochi? -quiso saber mientras los miraba —¿En verdad es humano?

Habían pasado una semana después de la reunión en el templo. Kyo mientras caminaba por el centro comercial cuando en una de las tiendas de modas vio un afiche de fénix que llamó su atención, vio a Athena sentada arriba de las piernas de su rival acariciándolo mientras se acercaba para besarlo, algo se desató en el, unos inmensos celos y ganas de golpear a Iori, salió del centro hecho furia.

Athena mientras esperaba a su chófer en la puerta de la universidad vio a Kyo venir hacia ella en su motocicleta. Paró el motor y bajo de su vehículo camino hacia ella,.se notaba serio.

—¿Que hay entre Yagami y tu? -le cuestiono a la sorpresa de ella

—¿Disculpa? Creo que te equivocaste de persona Kyo, yo no soy Yuki

—¡Contestame! -grito exaltado

—No hay nada -dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida por Kyo

—¿Entonces porque llegaste con el a la reunión y que son esas fotos?

—Porque me quede a dormir en su apartamento y las fotos es de una colección de fénix -le dijo como si nada

—¡¿Qué?!-grito abrumado —¡El si acepto acostarte contigo!

—Ya déjame Kyo -suspiro cansada siguiendo su camino

—Creí que eras diferente

—¿Diferente? ¿En verdad crees que me acosté con Iori? -Cuestionó dolida por todas las cosas que le dijo

—¡No lo se! -respondió serio viéndola

Esa fue la gota que resbaló el vaso, con esas palabras era como si le dijera zorra o peor

—¡Eres un maldito idiota! -grito furiosa queriendo golpearlo con su puño pero el lo detuvo con su palma jalandola hacia el para que lo mirara a los ojos

—Athena yo te amo -confesó sinceramente

—Pero aún así crees que me acosté con Iori y sigues saliendo con Yuki -le contestó enojada reprimiendo sus lágrimas —No volviste a buscarme, yo te espere

—Necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos pero ahora lo se, te amo y quiero estar contigo -hablo muy seguro tomándola del rostro

—No, Kyo -se alejo —Tu me buscaste pensando que estaba saliendo con Iori, no por amor a mi

—Athena...-trato de hablar

—No confiaste en mi después de la amistad que tuvimos y ¿Sabes que? Ya no estoy segura de estar contigo -terminó diciendo desilusionada —ya no vuelvas a buscarme

Y sin mas se fue dejando a Kyo triste y desolado.

Mientras tanto King pegada al teléfono

—Hola Yuri soy King mañana hago la despedida de soltera de Mai en mi bar ¿Quieres venir?

 _"¡Claro que Si! Cuenta conmigo"_

—Bien, te espero a las diez en el bar -corto con una sonrisa buscando quien faltaba en la agenda y marcó un número —Kula soy King te invito a la despedida de soltera de Mai se casa en dos semanas y será en mi bar ¿Vienes?

" _¡Si, si voy, gracias por invitarme!"_

—Ok te espero a las diez en mi bar la dirección es Asia al 1400 -colgó y leyó su lista —Malin, Hinako, Athena, Mari, Elizabeth, Leona, Yuri, Kula... Ah que lastima que Chizuru sea una sacerdotisa.

—Pues al parecer Andy también tendrá su despedida corazón -le dijo Ryo apareciendo

—¡¿Qué?! Es mejor que Mai no sepa nada o irá tras el como fiera

—Descuida es una sorpresa Terry lo irá a buscar a las once y ustedes ya estarán en el bar.-Contesto con una sonrisa

— y se puede saber a dónde irán

—Iremos a una discoteca con Joe y Rock -le informó saliendo de la sala

—Pues que la pases bien -murmuró con ironía pero por dentro se moría de celos de que conociera a una loca bailantera

 _ **Continuará !**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

 _"Abril"_

 _Un día más de plena serenidad se disfrutaba en el castillo de la victoria, la diosa bebía tranquilamente su te en la gran sala con su sirvienta a su lado cuando un ruido estremecedor dominó el momento, ambas salen del castillo y elevan las cabezas hacia los cielos y he aquí que el estruendo eran rayos, los cuales parecían cortar el cielo en pedazos._

– _Algo anda mal Helene , no hay ninguna nube y los relámpagos se ven muy diferentes a los de costumbre- replicó la diosa muy preocupada sea lo que sea esta situación escapa totalmente a sus posibilidades._

– _¡Mire Princesa algo sucede!.- balbuceó Helene ._

 _En ese instante el cielo se quiebra, la Tierra parece detenerse en una fracción de segundo, una luz brillante colma el planeta, y como una especie de tela rasgada corta el espacio -tiempo de la realidad , luego la brillante luz comienza a desaparecer dejando paso a unos guerreros junto con su dios._

– _Orochi ...-Lo mencionó la princesa sin sorprenderse –Sabía que vendrías_

– _Oh, ¿lo sabía ? ¿También sabe a que vengo princesa ? -Le cuestionó con una sonrisa sádica_

– _Claro, sabía que algún día este momento llegaría -confesó sería, ambos se miraban desafiantes_

– _Así es, me canse de vivir en las sombras de tu dios supremo y voy a acabarlo y tomaré sus poderes ¡Serán míos !_

 _La diosa comenzó a reírse a carcajadas cosa que no agrado nada a orochi_

– _¿Quieres rebelarte?-Cuestionó ella terminando con un largo suspiro– y después de todo lo que hizo por ti ¡No serias un dios ni poseer esos poderes sino fuera por el supremo!_

– _¡No me interesa! ¡Seré invencible y el nuevo soberano del mundo!_

– _Antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi_

– _¿Y porque crees que estoy aquí ?_

 _Los reyes celestiales a su lado juntos con sus demonios y Saiki estaba el gran orochi. Delante de él estaba la princesa junto con su ejército de ángeles guerreros que darían su vida por su diosa._

 _Orochi levanta su mano extendiéndola hasta la diosa y le arrojó un proyectil de energía que ella avilmente esquivo, eso fue el comienzo de una guerra, ángeles contra los demonios peleaban con todas sus fuerzas por su dios._

 _Athena arrojaba sus proyectiles psíquicos hacia Yamata quien salto a lo alto del cielo y con una velocidad única envío unos fuertes vientos a la diosa quien rápidamente se teletrasporto a su lado y lo golpeó tan fuerte en el estómago que hizo que orochi se retorciera del dolor volviendo al suelo._

– _Lo que hace el orgullo y la codicia ¿verdad orochi? -Dijo la guerrera bajando al suelo, el solo la miraba con un profundo odio volviendo a tomar valor para enfrentarla– sabes que no puedes contra mi_

– _No me interesa, me quedaré con la tierra y la erradicare por completo -habló con seguridad_

– _¿Y los humanos?_

– _Los matare a todos, ellos nunca debieron ser creados, están destruyendo el balance natural de la tierra -respondió apretando sus dientes, la diosa lo miro con sorpresa sabía que odiaba a los humanos pero jamás al extremo de destruirlos_

– _No lo permitiré Yamata.-Bajo su mirada lamentando lo que hará en ese momento y más a un dios como ella, a quien alguna vez respeto –Tu castigo por rebelarte a nuestro dios supremo será quedarte en un estado suspendido en las profundidades de la tierra y sentirás como la humanidad se expande, hasta que algún humano te libere de ese trance. Tus demonios se convertirán en seres humanos y jamás recordarán quienes fueron en este mundo. Ese será tu castigo_

– _No... No ¡Nooooo!_

 _Una luz envolvió a orochi totalmente y el cómo sus ochos demonios desaparecieron rápidamente._

Elian despertó agitado de la cama tomándose de la cabeza, una vez más orochi le mostró el comienzo de la guerra entre la humanidad y su Clan, esas escenas era como si el mismo lo hubiera vivido y como esa princesa lo condenó a la suspensión absoluta sintiendo como la humanidad acababa contaminando al mundo como guardián de la naturaleza eso era una tortura, con razón ese odio hacia la diosa y su descendiente.

Athena caminaba sin apuro por las calles de Osaka; estaba llendo a la despedida de soltera de Mai. Pensaba en el peligro que avecinaba ahora que el heredero de orochi estaba cerca, en sus amigos, en Kyo quien también corría peligro ya que el fue quien acabo con rugal en el pasado y Rose no lo había perdonado, buscaba venganza.

No había nadie a esas horas de la noche y los negocios ya estaban cerrando, ahora se lamenta de no haberle pedido a su chófer que la llevase pero quería darle la noche libre, se lo merecía y decidió caminar cuando a lo lejos escucha que la llaman, la vos le resulta familiar.

Tan rápido llegó que ya lo tenía al frente con un semblante de felicidad.

— ¡ATH...NAAA!

— ¡Terry !-Exclamó algo asustada

— ¡Ehhh! ¿Te asuste ?-Río divertido

— Claro que no sólo me sorprendiste.-Argumento ella algo molesta

— ¿Que haces tan noche en el centro de la ciudad ?

— Voy a la despedida de soltera de Mai -le contesta con una sonrisa

— ¿de Mai? Oh si es hoy -se acordó de repente

— Andy también tiene el suyo ¿No es así ?

— Eh..si bueno lo que sucedió fue que se tomó sus tragitos antes y terminó ebrio y descompuesto en su casa...Creo que Mai no saldrá está noche -le advirtió al verla arreglada para la fiesta y una idea se le cruzó — Eso no estaba planeado oye ¡Te invito a comer! luego te llevo a tu casa -ella lo miro sorprendida– ¡muero de hambre! Conozco un buen lugar…vamos

— Está bien -acepto con una sonrisa

Caminan hasta la esquina, Terry le hace la parada a un taxi y ambos abordan el vehículo.

Las noches en la hermosa Osaka son esplendidas, y más si el verano está por comenzar, las vacaciones para muchos se acercan, así que algunos adolescentes aprovechan para disfrutar y salir.

Elian encerrado en su habitación con la mirada perdida hacia el jardín iluminado que podía apreciar ver desde la ventana pensaba en ella...

 _El y su amigo estaban en la playa y veían a cientos de personas como limpiaban las plumas de muchas aves que aun continuaban con vida, y se encontraban manchadas del negro crudo que las pobres sufrían._

— _¡Elian! Mira, son esas las aves dañadas. -Dijo su amigo preocupado y viéndola con tristeza._

— _Así es Dilan, por desgracia las he visto toda la semana, es lo más triste, aun con vida y sufren del ardor del liquido que tapa sus poros._

— _cerca de aquí está la oficina de la encargada ambientalista de este lugar, voy a verla en este instante_

— _No, deja yo iré tu quedate ayudar -le dijo rápidamente llendo a la oficina mientras su amigo se acercaba a las personas del lugar._

 _Unos minutos más tarde el llegó a su destino y al entrar a la oficina, vio como una joven se limpiaba los ojos al ver los videos de los peces flotando, ante la muerte de los mismos en el petróleo. Elian se quedó sorprendido viendo los videos tras su espalda, mientras ella no podía evitar la tristeza de lo que estaba observando dos buzos, sacaban tortugas y focas para arrastrarlas y subirlas a un bote donde ya no contaminaran más._

— _¿Señorita?_

 _Ella dio un giro asustada por la inesperada persona y al verlo, se levantó y quedo tan cerca que ambos chocaron, para guardar el equilibrio ambos se abrazaron._

— _Lo siento, estaba distraída._

— _Lo siento, no quise…_

 _Ambos se reconocieron y se quedaron en silencio_

— _¡Elian!_

— _¿Abril?_

 _Un silencio se propagó por unos minutos, mientras ambos se observaban reconociendo que años atrás habían estado juntos, en sus estudios coincidieron en un viaje donde se hicieron de una hermosa amistad, con el tiempo, avanzó la relación, pero las distancias de sus metas los separaron y no volvieron a coincidir, ni a buscarse ante detalles que ambos justificaban._

— _Es lindo volver a verte._

— _Lo mismo digo…_

— _Y como te fue .. ¿Que ha sido de ti?_

 _Era obvio que estaba interesado en ella._

— _Pues ... ¿Que quieres saber, Elian?_

— _Sabes que no me gusta cuando responde una pregunta con otra Abril_

 _Ambos sonrieron con ternura, ya habían pasado casi dos años de no verse ni saber uno del otro, pero ahora estaban ahí, deseando saber._

— _Aquí estoy de vuelta una vez más casada con mi trabajo_

 _Elian hizo una sonrisa ajustada en los labios y ya de estar cerca, al haberse abrazado para no caer, la volvió a tomar de su cintura y la estrechó a su cuerpo._

— _Volviendo a salvar al mundo, otra vez juntos_

 _Ella sonrió sin que el viera su rostro escondido en su abrazo, pero el suspiraba porque el encuentro penosamente se trate de ese pobre lugar donde están las aves y al ver ese video recordó también esa tragedia hacia los animales_

— _Abril soy el buzo que observabas en la computadora en el mar patagonico. Estoy en la patagonia desde que pasó el derrame en sé que ya taparon el problema, pero las consecuencias… no pueden ser tapadas._

— _¡Malditos! Como si fuera tan fácil. -Respondió separándose del abrazo para observarlo a los ojos, este la vio con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente, al ver que todavía traía sus ojos rojos por el llanto que había derramado._

— _Quisiera poder hacer algo contra eso, pero las autoridades, están cubriendo todo con dinero, al menos podremos tratar de salvar algunas especies con ese dinero. Ya hemos trasladado a varios tiburones a mundo marino, pudimos salvar a unas tortugas, peces sierra, esturiones y hasta varios delfines._

— _Si lo supe, estuve atento solo que me tocó cubrir las aves acuáticas, están llenas de crudo y conseguimos productos para no dañarlas, así lavarles el plumaje, sacamos más de trescientas aves muertas en esta semana.-Suspiro —No me alegro de lo que sucede, pero sí de encontrarte Abril… Te busque… ya no estabas en el departamento donde vivías, dejaste todo, no volví a saber de ti, supongo que no deseabas saber nada de mí._

— _Bueno, debí irme Elian, sabes lo importante que es para mi esto._

 _Ella volvió a abrazarlo y ambos salieron de la oficina y fueron al mar dónde en ese momento se encontraba oliendo a crudo más que en otras ocasiones, al ver la arena con manchas negras, conchas manchadas y muchas personas que caminaban de un lado a otro, llevando aves para ser lavadas._

— _¿por cuanto tiempo te quedarás?_

— _El que sea necesario.- Respondió Elian con una sonrisa, al escuchar su interés por saber de él, tanto tiempo sin encontrarla, ahora en el lugar menos esperado, la ve llorando triste y sin saber que el buzo cubierto de crudo con el traje de buzo era él._

 _Ambos se identificaron plenamente, compartieron la tarde lavando aves para después introducirlas en jaulas, con alimento para ser trasladadas a lugares más seguros._

—Abril... -Susurro el

—Lindo jardín ¿verdad Elian?-escucho la vos de Rose cerca, ni cuenta se dio cuando entró y siguió viendo el jardín —¿Estas cómodo? Apuesto que nunca te acostaste en una cama tan grande ya que este cuarto ocupa toda tu casucha -rió ella

—¿Eso crees? No tuve la riqueza ni el lujo con el cual tu naciste pero al menos era alguien respetable

—¿Respetable un obrero? -Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas cosa que no le agrado nada a Elian

—No siempre fui un obrero señorita Rose -le confesó y ella paro de reír y verlo con atención

—¿No? ¿y quien fuiste?

—Fui un ingeniero ambiental en mi país, pasaba mi tiempo restaurando el ambiente dañado por el petróleo en mar patagonico. -Le informó y Rose entreabrio un poco sus labios sorprendida

—¿y que te paso?

—Lo peor, perdí a la mujer que amaba -respondió con tristeza

—¿Abril? ¿Quién fue ella, Elian?-Cuestionó con curiosidad

—una joven ambientalista dedicada su vida a salvar especies marítimas, luchaba contra el derrame de petróleo, fue una mujer admirable

—¿Que pasó con ella? ¿Dónde está?

—Muerta -contestó despacio —Desgraciadamente como se trataba de empresas multimillonarias de manejo del petróleo y eran empresas muy influyentes, ella llegó hasta EPA para que la ayudara, no sabíamos en donde nos habíamos metido. Esas empresas vieron que éramos un peligro y mandaron cicarios para silenciarnos, nos encontraron y nos asesinaron, al menos eso creen los malditos capitalistas -suspiro girandose para verla —Aún no se porque te cuento todo esto si a ti no te interesa en lo absoluto

—Te equivocas Elian -le corrigió ella acercándose a él —Sabes que Orochi puede ayudarte, una vez que tomes su poder podrás vengarte de todos ellos, es más serás quien gobierne todo el mundo.

—¿Vengarme?

—Así es Elian, por Abril -le recordó ella dando justo en su punto débil

—Tienes razón...-Concordo el apretando sus puños —Soy el heredero de orochi y tomaré las riendas de este mundo

 **Continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

 _"Orochi"_

Athena y Terry salían del restaurante.

—AHHH estoy completamente satisfecho, las hamburguesas estaban ¡deliciosas!

—Claro deliciosas, gracias por ¡in…vi…tar…me!, -dice la chica un poco molesta

— Ajajaj vamos linda Athena, no seas rencorosa

—Oye, tuve que pagar todo lo que te comiste y no fue poco, me pregunto donde te entra tanta comida

—Ok Ok, te lo pagaré sucede que se me olvido la billetera, que descuidado soy -le sonrio

—debí predecirlo cuando me hiciste pagar el taxi

—Athena, Athena, si sigues molesta te saldrán arrugas…

Al escuchar esto Athena se intimido y Terry rió al ver su expresión

— Bien te lo recompensare, lo prometo

Athena frunce el ceño sin creer en sus palabras

—hey, tu... ¿dudas de mi?

—No Bogard ¿porque lo haría?-Contestó con sarcasmo

En ese instante una señora de unos cincuenta años se acerca a ellos, su cabello era ondulado y su piel morena y vestía como una gitana, llena de joyas en las manos y en el cuello, era raro ver una gitana en Japón.

—Disculpe ¿Quiere que le lea la suerte?

—No gracias soy psíquica -le respondió Athena queriendo seguir su camino pero Terry la detuvo

—¡Vamos Athena será divertido! -la ánimo el rubio, Athena suspiro resignada

—Está bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -Le preguntó a la gitana

—Solo deme su mano derecha, por cierto soy Esmeralda y nací con este don -le informaba la gitana con amabilidad mientras tomaba su mano.

Athena sonrió mientras veía como ella leía las líneas de su palma y se notaba confusa, vuelve a verla a Athena sin entender.

—Pero que..

—¡cálla!...- resopla la mujer y empieza a tomar mucha fuerza en sus manos, apretando las de Athena

—¡¿pero qué le pasa?! -Exclamó Athena queriendo sacarse

—¡Sueltela! -Gritó Terry tratando de apartarla de Athena pero sorprendentemente se le hacía imposible

— conocerás a alguien del pasado que traerá dolor, sangre y sufrimiento, el presente es borroso, y el futuro va a cambiar, una batalla se aproxima, todos estamos en peligro, tu empezaras a ver las cosas de otra manera, esta persona que viene del pasado pasa por un sendero desconocido, en ti encontrara lo que el destino le arrebato, eso es lo que te espera.

Athena quedó estática a lo que le dijo la mujer igual que Terry un breve silencio se propagó.

—Tus sentimientos hacia una persona cambiaran, ese amor, un amor como nunca has conocido -siguió hablando mientras la mujer retira su mano y se va dejando a una confundida Athena

—¡vaya! Eso fue sorprendente -dijo Terry divertido —¿En verdad no creíste en todo lo que te dijo? ¿verdad, Athena?

Ella no respondió solo empezó a caminar rápido.

—Lo siento Terry debo irme -se fue apurada sin dar muchas explicaciones

Cerca de ahí cuatro sujetos vestidos de negro, corrían y saltaban por las calles esquivando a toda clase de obstáculos que se cruzaba en su camino

—Esta cerca

—así es

Un joven de cabello rojo vio a esos sujetos desde la azotea de un edificio, les pareció muy conocidos, parecían fantasmas del pasado

Eran como las once y media de la noche, ya habían pasado varios minutos de que la gitana le predijo eso, ella solo caminaba despacio hacia su casa mientras pensaba en las palabras de esa gitana, se escuchaban como ecos por su mente.

" _Conocerás a alguien del pasado que traerá dolor, sangre y sufrimiento, el presente es borroso, y el futuro va a cambiar, una batalla se aproxima, todos estamos en peligro, tu empezaras a ver las cosas de otra manera, esta persona que viene del pasado pasa por un sendero desconocido, en ti encontrara lo que el destino le arrebato, eso es lo que te espera..."_

Athena sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquellas palabras.

"¿Una persona del pasado?"

" _Tus sentimientos hacia una persona cambiaran, ese amor, un amor como nunca has conocido "_

"¿Un amor? ¿Mis sentimientos hacia una persona cambiaran?"

Pensaba ella y el rostro del pelirrojo apareció por su mente haciendo que se sonrojara.

— Iori...

Paro de caminar un momento levanto la cabeza mirando a la preciosa luna, cerrando suavemente sus ojos, para disfrutar del viento.

Un sonido ahogado logra escucharse y Athena partiendo de su alucinación, abrió rápidamente sus ojos y se puso a observar el lugar donde estaba en un pequeño parque donde había unos grandes árboles, algo se mueve en uno de ellos, se acerca y una vez ahí ve a alguien recargado en el árbol, una mujer.

—¡Chizuru!

Ella pierde un poco el conocimiento patina por tronco del árbol hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, la psíquica desesperada trata de ayudarla cuando se percata que está herida, una de las manos de Chizuru estaba justo en su estómago donde fluía sangre

—¡Chizuru! ¡¿Que te paso?!

—Nos atacaron... -musito con dolor —El templo Kagura ha sido destruido, se robaron mis poderes

—No puede ser...

Athena se percata que una energía pasa al lado de ella.

—¿Con que aquí te escondiste Yata? Que mala suerte que te encontré Jajaja -se empieza a reír desquiciadamente y Athena se da vuelta y se sorprende a ver a mismo Orochi frente a ella.

Un ser de cabello gris, solo llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco y su torso tatuado, sus ojos amarillos como de una serpiente y descubierto tal y como lo recordaba en el año 97'

Se elevaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, orochi deja de reírse cuando se percata de la presencia de la psíquica quien se pone de pie dando media vuelta para quedar frente al dios.

—Athena.. -Sonríe de lado con la más pura maldad —Heredera de la poderosa princesa quien me mando a este mundo para sentir como los malditos humanos destruyen mi mundo, voy a disfrutar asesinandote ya que ambas son iguales -la amenazó apretando sus mandíbulas y con la tele transportación apareció enfrente de ella tomándola de la garganta con una sola mano empuño su delicado cuello.

—¡Sueltela Orochi! Es a mi a quien quieres -gritó Chizuru tratando de llegar a ellos pero orochi la ignoraba totalmente mirando fijamente a la psíquica quien también lo miraba asustada

—No sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado este momento, acabarte como tu hiciste conmigo

—Yo no... -Susurro ella sin entender bien de que hablaba cuando unas imágenes de aquella pelea en el castillo de la victoria apareció por su mente

—Gracias a tu maldito ancestro los bellos ecosistemas del mundo ha sido destruidos por los repugnantes seres humanos -le decía fríamente apretando más su mano sobre su cuello —¡Por malditas ciudades! Así es ¡Lo sentí todo este tiempo encerrado en ese maldito espejo! -La empujó brutalmente contra el árbol —como mataban a los animales... Con esa crueldad, sin remordimiento -una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del dios lleno de ira por ver lo que hicieron con el mundo que conocía —No tienen perdón, ustedes que se creen poderosos por tomar las el control del mundo, seres capaces de crear y destruir a su gusto, a matar y hacer sufrir a quienes son menos... jamás debieron ser creados. ¡Lo van a pagar con la muerte!

—Nooooo -gritó Chizuru al ver que pretendía hacer y Athena cerraba sus ojos fuertemente tratando de safarse.

Un pilar de fuego púrpura fue directo a Orochi quien sin esperarlo lo recibe de lleno soltando a la psíquica y explotó dentro de él gritando deagarradamente, nunca había sentido tanto dolor físico como lo fue este ataque, lo dejo tirado en el suelo y con quemaduras en su cuerpo y sangre, su propia sangre brotaba de su piel, miro a su atacante y se asombro al ver de quien se trataba.

—Yagami -lo nombró Yamata al ver su expresión de seriedad aunque el pelirrojo no podía ocultar su asombro al verlo.

—¿Te duele? Haré las cosas más fáciles para ti -habló Iori con llamas flamantes en sus manos, fue directo a él y lo levanto con una serie de golpes certeros y mientras orochi lo recibía en uno de esos golpes y el aspecto del dios cambio, su cabello se torno oscuro y sus ojos amarillos normales, denuevo en el suelo aun más lastimado sin entender bien que sucedía.

—¡Señor! -Exclamó Shermie O junto con Chris y Yashiro quienes fueron a su encuentro.

Más sorpresas para los guerreros que creían a ese equipo muerto.

—Van a pagar por lo que le hicieron -los amenazó Chris y de un parpadeo desaparecieron junto con su dios.

Athena estando cerca no creía lo que veía pero sus ojos se nublan y pierde el conocimiento

 **Continuará...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Querían algo de Iothena pues ahí tienen!**

 **Aviso que este capítulo tiene un contenido sexual así que disfrutenlo.**

Capítulo XI

 _"Dejate llevar"_

La mañana se asomaba en la mansión Yagami, el espacioso jardín se levantaba a lo lejos, y el estanque brillaba por los rayos de sol que pasaba sus aguas, las ramas de los árboles se movían al ritmo del viento. Alguien miraba desde el balcón cuando caían las hojas.

Acostada sobre la cama Athena abre lentamente sus ojos y tiempo después su vista se posa sobre el techo y gira su cabeza hacia un lado donde vio a cierto pelirrojo en el balcón y abrió un poco más sus ojos con sorpresa recordandolo todo.

— Iori -san -lo llamó y el pareció escucharla ya que volteo a verla

—Al fin despiertas -respondió solo el acercándose hacia ella

—¿Que sucedió? ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Si ... Orochi ¡Ha vuelto! -Se exaltó tratando de levantarse pero al pararse su mente se nubla y sorprendentemente el pelirrojo la atrapa con sus brazos evitando que cayera al suelo, las miradas de ambos se cruzan y Yagami confundido la suelta sentándola sobre su cama.

—Aun sigues siendo débil -comentó Iori con una de sus sonrisas burlonas cosa que molesto a Athena —Mandare a que te traigan el desayuno

—¿Dónde Estoy?

—Eso es lo de menos mujer -contestó con cansancio Iori saliendo de la habitación

Athena nuevamente trata de pararse y al lograrlo fue hacia el balcón dónde estaba el pelirrojo y vio el hermoso jardín de afuera y a lo lejos un gran portón con ninjas custodiando, ahora sabía dónde estaba pero porque la trajo a su mansión además que la salvo. Las mejillas de Athena se sonrojaron al recordar cuando Iori la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó del lugar a tiempo que la ambulancia y la policía llegaban al sitio y acudían a Chizuru.

—¡Chizuru! ¿Como se encontrará? -Se preguntó preocupada

Después de una larga espera en el hospital entra Kyo al cuarto donde Chizuru lo esperaba recostada sobre la camilla dirigiendole una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado .

—¿Te sientes bien ?-Pregunto en vos baja el castaño

— Como estarlo, después de lo ocurrido. -contesta con pena y Kyo baja su mirada

—¿Como sucedió todo, Chizuru?

—Estaba haciendo mis oraciones como siempre cuando llegaron y atacaron, peleamos con tanta fuerza pero eran seres superiores a nosotros, sin contemplaciones mataron a todos mis ninjas -apretó fuertemente sus manos que estaban sobre sus piernas —Mi sagrado templo se había convertido en un río de sangre

—¿Ningún sobreviviente?

—Solo yo -suspiro con tristeza —También ese maldito robo mis poderes, esos que me fueron orgados por mi clan

Kyo la miro muy exaltado y con sorpresa

—¡¿Que?! eso es ... ¡Imposible! ¿Quien fue Chizuru?

—Orochi -respondió con odio la morena —junto con los Hakkesshu.

Esa revelación dejo atónito a Kyo ¿Orochi en la tierra nuevamente?

—El heredero de Orochi -musito el comprendiendo

—Así es Kyo, al robar mis poderes el espejo perdió fuerza y sello dónde descansaba Orochi se rompió y escapó aunque... -Chizuru recordó — cuando Orochi estaba a punto de asesinar a Athena, Iori llegó y lo atacó lo más sorprendente fue que Yagami lo derrotó con tanta facilidad, recuerdo como la figura de Yamata cayó al suelo y su aspecto había cambiado un poco, como la de un ser humano normal

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Que aún Orochi no es inmortal, no es un dios completamente, necesita de no sólo mis poderes para ser inmortal y entrar completamente a este mundo. -Afirmó muy segura —Necesita también del de Iori y el tuyo, ahora lo entiendo

—Lo se. -Susurro Kyo y la morena le prestó atención —Nuestros clanes tiene la obligación de luchar contra Orochi si volviera a resucitar, mi padre siempre lo ha dicho, peleare con todas mis fuerzas si es necesario para derrotar a Orochi

Athena salió de la habitación donde se hospedaba, estaba anocheciendo y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos observando cada detalle de esa gran mansión, escucha un sonido que provenía de una de las habitaciones, de una puerta arrimada, se acerca y del hueco sosteniendo el pica porte ve a Iori sentado en su cama, el deslizaba sus dedos suavemente por las cuerdas de su guitarra, armoniosas melodías se formaban con sus ojos cerrados se dejaba llevar a un mundo de ensoñación dónde solo existía el y la música producía de sus manos, si la música lo llevaba al extacis. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo saca de su trance y Athena se culpa por eso dejándose ver por el pelirrojo.

—¿Que haces aquí?

—Yo solo... -Habló nerviosa —Vine a despedirme y...

—No puedes irte -la interrumpió el —El heredero de Orochi te busca y si no fueras por mi estarías muerta -le recordó

—Pe-pero ¿Chizuru?

—Ella está bien

Athena lo miro aún no muy convencida cosa que percibió el pelirrojo.

—Acabo de hablar con ella -término diciendo con más seguridad —Te quedarás aquí por el momento

Ella lo observó por unos instantes, el estaba descalzo, sólo tenía puesto su pantalón negro y su cabello rojo mojado como si acabará de ducharse.

—Iori... ¿Porque me salvaste?-Cuestionó con curiosidad

Esa pregunta dejo inquieto a Iori dejando su guitarra aún lado, el también se lo preguntaba muchas veces ¿Porque? Siempre cuando ella se encontraba en peligro no podía evitar rescatarla pero era muy orgulloso para admitirlo.

—Fue por... la banda -dijo el maldiciendose por no buscar una excusa mejor

—¿Por la banda? -Levantó una ceja sin comprender —No es la primera vez que lo haces

—¡Ya dejame en paz! -Gruño el —vete -le ordenó

Athena ignoro su pedido y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de observarlo y tomó la guitarra para volver a mirarlo.

—Sabes, la forma en la que tocas la guitarra es admirable, nunca escuche melodías más bella que las tuyas y es por eso que muchas personas te siguen. Me gusta ese lado tuyo -confesó ella y los ojos de Iori brillaron extrañamente, no quería que sus sentimientos hacia la chica quedarán expuestos.

—¿No oyes?-Iori comenzaba a enojarse pero ella solo se acercó aún más a él estando a centímetros de su rostro y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, esos ojos turquesa que brillaban de una forma mística, atrayente que lo envolvía y Iori no tenía el valor de alejarse de ellos.

Athena levantó su mano y la posó sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo que lo desconcertó y aún más cuando acortó la distancia y la punta de sus narices se tocó levemente.

—¿Que te sucede?-pregunto con confusión e inquietud Iori

—Dejate llevar -susurro y los labios de Athena se posaron en los de Iori.

La emoción que sintió fue única ¿Athena lo estaba besando? Iori tardo en reaccionar y quiso apartarla con su mano pero ella la tomó y la colocó en su cintura profundizando aún más su beso, Iori aún con sus ojos abiertos e inmóvil no resistió más y terminó accediendo tomándola de la cintura correspondió al beso y lo profundizó aún más. Ella se iba cayendo hacia atrás para quedar acostada sobre el colchón trayendo consigo el cuerpo de Iori quien se posó sobre ella besandola y abandonando sus labios y comenzar a besar su cuello.

—Iori -suspiro ella sintiendo como el besaba, mordia y lamia cada parte de su piel y deslizó sus manos sobre la espalda de Iori

Iori al sentir el rose en su piel se estremece y el calor se exparse, el deseo lo inunda y sus labios se vuelven a encontrar no pasó mucho tiempo que fue sacándole el vestido lentamente teniendola así desnuda debajo de él. El corazón de Athena comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando sintió su erección sobre su piel, ambos desnudos bajo de las sábanas blancas sin dejar de besarse, acariciarse como nunca. La belleza de la chica era única, su piel, su cuerpo. Iori había tomado a muchas mujeres pero ninguna igualaba aunque sea una milésima siquiera a la belleza de Athena.

Su deseo de tomarla aumentaba con una intensidad sobrehumana, de un momento a otro ella encontró la mirada de Iori nublada de amor y deseo.

Entonces, sus dedos comenzaron a penetrar dentro de ella, masajeando en pequeños círculos las paredes húmedas y rosadas de su interior. Athena arqueaba su espalda, al mismo tiempo que clamaba por más. Mientras sus vigorosas manos continuaban su erótico masaje dentro de ella, mientras se embarraban de su húmeda esencia femenina.

Pronto ella experimento por primera vez, lo que es un orgasmo, luego el saco su mano, comenzó a besarla suave y tiernamente, acosando su lengua con la suya mientras acariciaba sus muslos.

Poco a poco el se adentro en ella, Athena rápidamente hundió sus caderas sobre el colchón tragando saliva, el pelirrojo la miro sin comprender esa reacción y la noto tensa, solo significaba una cosa.

—Athena tu nunca...

—No -contestó rápidamente sonrojandose

Iori comprendió con asombro, el iba hacer el primero y eso le gustaba aún más, volvió a besarla con más intensidad dándole confianza mientras acariciaba su cabello y con mucho cuidado, para no lastimarla colocó su miembro sobre la intimidad femenina mientras que ella cerro sus ojos preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

Así que Iori no espero más y de una vez comenzó a penetrarla con delicadeza dentro de ella rompiendo su virginidad que ella había conservado asta ahora pasando la barrera ella sentía como un pequeño dolor punzante dentro de su cuerpo pero a medida que el continuaba, Athena comenzó a sentir una sensación placentera.

Iori sabía que ella ya estaba empezando acostumbrarse a el, y decidió que ya era tiempo de aumentar el ritmo.

Así que, poco a poco, comenzó hacer movimientos cada vez más fuertes y profundos en ella. Y pronto el dolor en ella fue desapareciendo por completo, y el placer comenzó a tomar su lugar. En la habitación solo se podía escuchar gemidos y jadeos de ambos que lo disfrutaban

Iori se movía cada vez con mas fuerza mientras las gotas de transpiración caía por su mejilla y ella lo alentaba gritando su nombre agitadamente entre quejidos con cada estocada que el hacia y con una última estocada Iori gimio fuertemente marcando su orgasmo dentro de ella mientras sentía como ella se relajaba y sentía su clímax por primera vez.

Luego Iori salio del cuerpo de ella, y rodó aún lado y su respiración volvía a la normalidad, Athena lo miro de costado y se atrevió a recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho, Iori sentía su tibia respiración sobre sus pectorales y reaccionó abrazandola mientras acariciaba de una manera tierna sus cabellos lilas cosa que agrado aún más a la psíquica, después de todo Iori no era tan malo y se relajo quedándose dormida sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

 **Continuará...**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

 _"Elian Hall"_

El agua resbalaba por su piel blanca tomando pequeños orroyuelos, bajaba sobre el cuello, se deslizaba por sus pectorales, pasando por su marcado abdomen, siguiendo el camino hacia abajo, sus ojos Azules se encontraban cerrados, Iori disfrutaba como el vital líquido rosaba sus mejillas, no se escuchaba más ruido que el agua cayendo, el pelirrojo se dejaba hipnotizar por tan agradable sensación pero ya había pasado varios minutos así que era hora de salir.

Tomo una toalla y comenzó a cecarse, mientras lo hacia el rostro de Athena apareció por su mente, esos ojos lilas, su cabello purpura como su fuego y de la espléndida noche que pasaron juntos, ella se había convertido en alguien especial, le había gustado desde el comienzo y le importaba más de lo que podía pensar pero su relación era imposible.

Su vida nunca fue normal, desde niño jamás salió de su casa, su madre había muerto al nacer, como todas las mujeres de su familia, eso era un acontecimiento normal, no tenía parientes porque todos los Yagami morían jóvenes debido al desgaste que el fuego, ese mismo poder acabo con la vida de su padre una noche dejándolo a Iori como su único heredero, Iori no sintió dolor alguno, siempre odio a su padre por lo cruel y despiadado que fue con el y todo por despertar sus poderes para acabar con Kyo, eso lo tuvo obsesionado.

Era por esas razones que no podía estar con Athena, jamás le iba a poder dar una vida normal como ella se lo merecía.

Mientras tanto Elian estaba recostado sobre la cama de su lujosa habítacion de forma cansada. Sus ojos miraban con fastidio la quemadura aún visible en su mano que seguía por su antebrazo y se perdía bajo las mangas de su camisa blanca que tenia arremangada, aun la sangre brotaba de su piel herida.

Solo usaba un bóxer por el ardor que le podroducia su piel enrojecida que no dejaba de recordarle el ataque del Yagami con el fuego purpura que brotaba de sus manos.

Trato de moverse pero un dolor lo detuvo haciéndolo estremecer, algo muy dentro sabia que Orochi quien estaba en su ser terminaría curandolo usando una de sus técnicas sobre el.

Fue de nuevo a mirar su mano y vio con sorpresa como unos pequeños hilos blancos que brillaban en su piel quemada curando y reconstruian creando una picazón conocida, ese poder hasta las heridas más superficiales lo curaba, sin que su descendiente lo solicitará, es su ancestro quien lo cuidaba.

El Yagami lo había dejado muy lastimado, nunca imagino que Iori tuviera tanto poder y lo más irónico que fue derrotado por ese poder de orochi, eso fue lo más humillante y más cuando el pelirrojo se quedo con la victoria.

Lo más increíble era que el recordaba todo, su mente y su cuerpo estaban ahí, fue como si orochi y el se hubieran fusionado. Faltaba poco para que su ancestro renaciera en el, pero antes tenia que obtener los poderes de Kyo y del Yagami. Fue por eso que Orochi resucitó a las ocho cabezas de su Clan que era compuesto por Leopold Goenitz, Yashiro, Chris, Shermie, Vice, Mature, Yamazaki y Gaidel.

Elían había visto y sentido del verdadero poder del Yagami quien lo tuvo en sus manos cuando hizo ese ataque, a su alrededor de el fuego purpura rodeándolo y ardiendo violento y salvaje, queriendo destruirlo, aun así Elian deseaba volver a enfrentarse al pelirrojo.

Elian alzó la vista cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Vice junto con Mature entraron. Ellas se habían ocupado de buscar a el templo de Chizuru y también de asesinar a todos los que estaban adentro y en estos momentos se ocupaban de vigilar a Kyo.

—¿Alguna novedad? -preguntó Elian con voz tranquila, sin molestarse en cubrirse. Mature le dirigió una breve mirada a sus bóxer y bajo su vista sonrojada haciendo una breve reverencia junto con Vice.

—Fue a ver a Chizuru al hospital, ya sabe que fuimos nosotros quienes atacamos el templo -le comunicó Vice, Elian rodeo sus ojos como si no le importará.

—¿Y Athena?

—A ella se la llevó Iori. -Respondió Mature —Estamos averiguando dónde se encuentra, señor

—Y cuando la hallemos se la traeremos para que sea usted quien tenga el placer de asesinarla -dijo Vice ante el silencio de Elian.

—¡Quiero también a Yagami! -Exigió Elian —Va a pagar muy caro por haberme humillado

—¡Así será señor! -Dijeron ambas antes de retirarse

Athena despierta miraba el techo acostada aun en la cama de Iori, la diminuta luz del día que provenía de las grandes cortinas de los ventanales, paso su mano lentamente sobre sus labios y su cuello dónde Iori la había besado con lujuria sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago y sonrió al recordarlo, se había enamorado del pelirrojo, los hermosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y vio que Iori salír, solo llevaba puesto una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura mientras con otra se secaba el cabello y el fue al ropero a buscar algo de ropa.

Como Iori no hablo, Athena tampoco lo hizo, solo lo miraba vestirse, era como si actuará que ella no se encontraba ahí.

—¿Iori?

El no respondió solo la ignoro, Athena se sintió dolida y humillada por su indiferencia.

—¡Eres un Tonto!-exclamo ella envolviéndose con las sabanas y salir de la habitación.

Iori suspiro cerrando los puños con fuerza, lo que menos deseaba era alejarla.

En la mansión Bernstein

—Vaya, veo que Orochi sano tus heridas. -Comentó Rose viendo como el se vestía

— Estuve pensando en los tesoros restantes para la resurrección de Orochi -habló mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos

— Dime..

—Yo peleare en el próximo torneo King of Fighters -le informo, ella entreabrió los labios de la sorpresa

—¡Estas loco! ¡Tu no sabes pelear!

—Eso es lo que quiere Orochi -le aseguro, ella negó con la cabeza

—Imposible

—El quiere que me enfrente a todos ellos como un guerrero, el estará conmigo. Obviamente tu volverás a patrocinarlo

— Si lo se y ya empece a enviar las invitaciones, pero Iori y Kyo son peligrosos y casi uno te mata anoche -le recordó

—Descuida Rose, no olvides que soy el heredero de Orochi -termino diciendo llendo hacia la puerta

—¿A dónde vas?

—Ya veras

Iori buscaba a Athena en el jardín ya que en su habitación no estaba, se acerco a unos de sus ninjas que custodiaba el lugar.

—Tu, ¿haz visto a la joven que traje ayer?.

—Si señor, la joven se fue temprano de la mansión -respondió y Iori cambio su expresión a enojo.

—¡Demonios!

Un taxi se detiene justo en frente de un hospital dejando bajar a la psíquica, ella entro al hospital y fue a la recepción para averiguar en que cuarto se encontraba Chizuru.

Luego de comunicarle dónde se encontraba fue directo al ascensor y justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar salió Kyo del mismo ascensor, ambos se miraron sorprendidos y ella dejo ir el ascensor.

—Athena

—Hola Kyo -saludo amable —Voy a ver Chizuru

—Yo recién vengo de hablar con ella, se encuentra fuera de peligro -le informo

—Que bien -sonrió nerviosa volviendo a tocar el botón del ascensor, era evidente que no era lo mismo, ya no eran los amigos que solían ser.

—¿Y tu cómo estás? Supe lo sucedido

—Bien Kyo, el heredero de Orochi no logró dañarme -contesto nuevamente mirándolo. —Gracias por preocuparte -medio sonrió y justo el ascensor se abrió, Athena entro viendo como las puertas del ascensor tapaba a Kyo enfrente de ella.

Una vez en el cuarto...

—Athena no debiste venir, sabes que el Clan de Orochi te busca -la regaño Chizuru mirando a la joven apenada sentada a su lado

—Solo quería ver si estabas bien -susurro bajando la vista ante la mirada de la morena.

— ¿Iori sabes que estas aquí?

Athena le lanzo una mirada fastidiada al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo.

—No y no me interesa

—Pero Athena, yo le pedí que te cuidará

—Ya no mas -sentencio asombrando a la morena —Yo me cuídare sola, no necesito de Iori

Una vez que Athena salió del hospital sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo, se dio vuelta de repente y abrió sus ojos grandes al verlo parado enfrente de ella.

—El heredero de Orochi

—Asi es aunque en realidad mi nombre es Elian Hall -se presentó con una sonrisa sádica

Continuara ...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

 _"Visitas inesperadas"_

Athena sentada frente a él no podía dejar de mirarlo, su parecido con Orochi era extraordinario, pero al mismo tiempo parecía una persona normal usando un jeans azul y una camisa blanca, hasta el color de cabello y ojos eran diferente, no supo porque había accedido a ir a un lugar tranquilo para conversar ¿Conversar? Se supone que quiere asesinarla pero el no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo y menos en el parque Yoyogi en donde se encontraban.

—¿Qué quieres? -cuestiono ella desconfiada.

—Venganza -respondió mirándola fijamente, algo en ella lo inquietaba

—Bien, dime donde y cuando -habló sin miedo asombrando a Elían, se veía seria, no parecía la niña psíquica asustadiza que Orochi le mostró en sus sueños, aunque eso fue hace años y la niña ya no era la misma.

—Vaya, haz madurado Athena

Ella fue la sorprendida ahora, el le hablaba como si ya la conociera.

—¿Qué sabes de mi?

—Lo suficiente. -Respondió como si nada. —Y no sólo de ti sino también de los demás peleadores que participan en King of Fighters

—¿Fue Orochi quien te informo de nosotros?

—Asi es, en sueños -contesto viendo el lugar, la hermosa naturaleza que lo rodeaba.

Athena miro lo mismo que el, en verdad el verde parque era inspirador y había muchas personas disfrutando del aire libre.

— ¿Porque me trajiste a este lugar?

—Porque me gusta, imagino el nuevo mundo así -comento con una media sonrisa.

—¿Con personas?

—No. -Respondió secamente —Los humanos no merecen disfrutar de ello.

—¿Y mira quien lo dice? -Rio Athena a lo irónico. —¿ Y quien disfrutaria de todo esto? ¿Tu y Orochi? -Le preguntó y el pareció dudarlo —¿En verdad serias capas de acabar con toda la humanidad sabiendo que eres uno?

—¡Cállate! -grito rudamente.

Athena solo lo observaba, era imposible creer que una persona mala amara a la naturaleza y justo cuando una niña paso por su lado riendo en bicicleta la psíquica vio su pasado.

 _Elían vio sus manos manchadas, arrodillado junto al cuerpo de su amaba, la sangre brilla bajo la débil luz de las estrellas. Es una noche nublada, oscura. Ella lo observaba y ve como el lucha por mantener sus ojos abiertos resistiéndose a la muerte, los labios de ella se mueven diciendo "Elían", la sangre no la dejan respirar ... "Abril" murmura el tomándola del rostro con el rostro empapados de lagrimas, ella levanta su mano apartando esas gotas saladas pero su expresión a través del dolor es igual a la suya y las lágrimas caen continúan corriendo por su mejilla en silencio._

 _"No puedes dejarme.." habló el como si algo lo había desgarrado._

 _"Te... Amo..." susurro ella con una sonrisa porque ya no tiene fuerzas para hablar, ni para seguir respirando._

 _Elían vio como su pecho deja de moverse y en ese momento supo que se había ido, atrae su cuerpo contra el con fuerza sintiendo un fuerte dolor sobre todo su ser y la vuelve a mirar, sus ojos tan dulce cerrados como si durmiera, un fuerte gemido rompe el silencio_.

Lo que vio Athena a continuación fue más desagradable, escenas dónde Abril fue asesinada, vio la mano de Elian tomándola del cuello y con la otra atravesando su cuerpo, la sangre fresca de ella goteando el suelo y la mirada fría de Elian.

Algo no andaba bien, si el la amaba ¿Porque la asesino?

—Debo irme -dijo solamente queriendo levantarse del banco pero el la tomó del brazo y con brusquedad la jalo obligándola a sentarse nuevamente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Athena sintió miedo de el después de haber visto en su cabeza como el asesino a la mujer que amaba, estaba equivocada el no era humano.

—¿Qué quieres de mi..?

—Voy a participar en el próximo torneo, dile a los demás que ahí acabará todo y será la resurrección de Orochi -sonrió sádico —Los espero

Athena sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Iori iba camino a su mansión después de haber buscado a la psíquica todo el maldito día y no tener éxito, sabia que fue a ver a Chizuru cuando fue también se visitarla para averiguar su paradero pero ella no se encontraba por ningún lado, era de noche y si no aparecía mañana sin duda algo malo le habia pasado.

La tarde se iba con el ocaso dando lugar a la oscuridad de la noche, ya no habia tanta gente en la calle, Iori detuvo su caminata, alguien lo miraba a sus espaldas, lo sentia, le resultaba dificil creer esas energias oscuras tan conocidas, giro su cabeza y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando las vio y una banda de cuervos que estaban en los arboles tomaron vuelo instantaneamente.

—Al fin nos volvemos a ver, Iori Yagami. -dijo una

—¿Acaso te olvidaste de nosotras? -dijo la otra con una voz femenina con tono extrañamente seductor.

—Hmph, ustedes deberian estar muertas ¿Como es que un par de espectros vienen del infierno?

—¿Que pasa Iori? ¿No te alegra vernos? -pregunto Vice con cinismo.

—Te extrañamos y vinimos a visitarte-termino diciendo Mature mordiendose los labios como si viera algo apetitoso.

— No me interesan, lárguense. -Amenazo el pelirrojo haciendo arder una de sus manos con sus llamas violetas.

—Hey, esa no es manera de hablar con tus viejas compañeras de equipo, las mismas que tu asesinaste. -le recordo Vice enfadada dando un paso pero Iori no espero a que se acercara mas y le lanzo sus llamas hacia ella pero Vice logro correrse a tiempo y vio las llamas pasando peligrosamente por su lado.

Iori rio y al tiempo la miro fijo.

—Huelo tu miedo.

—En realidad venimos por otra cosa. -interrumpio Mature —Como te daras cuenta Orochi nos resusito y no solamente a nosotras -le arrojo a sus pies un sobre conocido.

—¿Una invitacion al torneo KOF?

—No, una invitacion al infierno. -respondio Vice.

—Donde veras a muchos muertos mas, tambien a nuestro dios Orochi. -termino diciendo Mature.

—Mas bien el tuyo.

—Oh, claro que no olvidamos que tu renunciaste a tu poder y elegiste vivir como un simple humano pero bien sabes que no lo eres, porque aun Orochi vive en ti. -las palabras de Mature lo enfurecian pero trato de serenarse para responderle.

—El ya no puede dominarme. -hablo Iori con una sonrisa sadica. —El riot ya no hace efecto en mi, logre controlarlo.

—Pero no por completo Yagami, bien lo sabes. -rio Vice a lo cierto. —Solo ve al torneo y lleva a tu protegida, es la que quiere Elian para su venganza.-le informo Mature.

—No si antes lo acabo -exclamo Iori.

— En tus sueños Yagami. -respondio la rubia y ambas rieron al mismo tiempo.

Iori gruño ante las risas de las mujeres.

—Hmph… puedo comenzar matandolas

La mirada de Iori endurecio y las dos pararon de reirse.

—Hehe no gracias, unicamente no nos decepciones -dijo Vice.

—No lo hare

—Bueno Yagami aqui termina nuestra visita, nos veremos en el torneo. -hablo esta vez Mature y ambas dieron la vuelta y se fueron caminando hacia las sombras de la oscuridad desapareciendo.

Iori miro hacia el suelo donde estaba la carta.

—Iori...

Escucho su voz, levanto su vista, era Athena quien tomo la carta del suelo abriendola, comenzando a leer para ella.

—El torneo es dentro de un mes. -le informo preocupada. —¿Tambien te busco Elian?

— ¿Tambien?

—Si, el piensa participar en el torneo.

Iori se asombro un poco pero le dio gusto la noticia, ahi el iba a derrotarlo para terminar con lo que tanto habia deseado, su maldicion.

 _ **Continuara.**_


End file.
